The Grandparent's Wish
by muckfarmedrose
Summary: Bella and Edward are two teen who face an arranged marriage after their grandfathers die. Read to see what happens next *all human*
1. The beginning of my dread

"Bella! Guess what," my brother, Jasper, says as he bursts into my room.

I slowly turn from the computer screen to look at him with a small smile, "What?"

"So, you know that girl Alice at school?"

"The one who I had to ask out for you?"

"Uh… yeah…" he said sheepishly. "Anyways, she said yes!" A huge grin spread across his face and I couldn't help but laugh and smile along.

"That's great, Jaz!" I couldn't help but to be enthusiastic about this. Jasper always had a way of making people feel the way he did, just one of his talents I guess. I shook my head and turned back to the computer. Suddenly, my despair came back onto my shoulders.

"Emails?" I nodded. They use to be a happy source of chatting with my friends, but as of a month ago that all changed. "Who from?" I didn't answer; I just continued to read.

He walked over and read over my shoulder. "Ah, Edward." I sighed. "You know, maybe it won't be that bad. You guys are already kind of friends, so it's only a step up."

"An arranged marriage, Jasper? That's more than a step up! That's like five steps up."

"I know, Bella," he sighed. "But mom has a good reason. You know it's what Grandpa wanted and mom would never dishonor his wishes." I nodded. My grandfather died a month ago in a car accident with one of his friends, Edward's grandfather. Apparently they both wanted to see the day when their families to be meshed together. So in their wills they wrote that the grandchildren intermarry.

The Cullen's only had two boys, Emmett and Edward, and Emmett was already married. So that left Edward. And Renee and Charlie only had one girl, me. So you can see what happened next.

At the funeral Esme and Renee exchanged us kids emails and we've been in contact for a month now. Granted Edward was nice, but…. I didn't want to be the one who her parents chose her groom. I mean how old fashioned can you get?

"What did he have to say today, huh?"

"Uh… Just stuff about how he can't wait till tomorrow and finally meeting me. He says the Emmett and Rosalie are suppose to be there, along with another family they're friends with. All people to see my demise, great." I muttered the last part under my breath. I never liked attention and it sounded like tomorrow I was going to be under the spotlight of not only Edward and his family but the spotlights of another family friend.

"Oh, well…" I turned to see him scratching behind his ear, a sign that he wanted to ask something. I had a pretty good idea on what he wanted.

"Alice is welcome to join the party, Jasper. The more the merrier." I faked a smile.

"Thanks, I'll leave you to finish packing then."

"Haha."

The car ride to Phoenix was all right. Alice chattered with me the whole time from the back seat as I watched the Arizona country buzz past me. Jasper was his quiet self and only intersected comments when prodded, but he both he and Alice seemed like they were happy to just be sitting by each other. "Look at that!" Alice exclaimed as we pulled up to a huge white mansion. Edward had mention that his home was a little over the top, but I hadn't realized he had been using Lebron James's standards.

"Wow…" I whistled despite myself. This was going to be horrible. As Renee parked the car a group formed on the front porch. Getting out of the car I felt like I was part of a red carpet premier.

"Renee!" A caramel haired woman exclaimed as she walked down the walk.

"Esme!" my mother said before the two of them embraced. The two of them have been childhood friends but had grown apart. Today was a reunion for them as well as an execution for me.

"So, which one is Edward?" Alice asked in my ear unexpectedly making me jump slightly.

"The one with the strange bronze hair. He's standing next to his brother Emmett. And all fingers point to the blond being Rosalie."

"Wow, he's really cute!" What Jasper saw in this girl I had no clue? She was really annoying. "You have really good taste."

"Alice, this is an arranged marriage. I had no say in this. This is my grandfather's doing."

"Well at least someone in your family has taste." She giggled. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Looks like you're not the only one giving the behind the scenes scoop."

I followed her gaze to see Edward whisper in the ear of the strawberry blonde next to him. "Bella," Renee called brining me out of my observations. I saw her motioning me to come over. I groaned inwardly, there is my cue.

"Coming," I walked over to meet Esme and whom I assumed was her husband, Carlisle.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you," Esme said as she hugged me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said shyly.

"Well why don't you and Edward move your stuff upstairs and we can get started on getting to know each other." I smiled and walked back to the car. Jasper was already there with my stuff on the driveway ready for me to pick up.

I was going to pick up the cardboard box labeled "Books" but a pair of pale alabaster hands beat me there. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let a lady carry one of the heavier boxes." A musical voice informed me.

I looked up to see Edward picking up the boxes with my books. "You'll soon regret that statement," I muttered grabbing a different box. "No doubt you'll have to climb stairs with those boxes." A crooked smile flashed across his face, which to my surprise, made my heart kick start.

With the help of my brother, Edward and Emmett we managed to get my stuff up to a room that was right next to Edward's. I would have loved to be left alone to unpacked but everyone else decided to gang up and add to her misery. Jasper and Emmett had found out that they both we were on opposing basketball teams and went to go have a friendly one-on-one game to see whose team was better off. Rosalie and Alice went off to go raid a closet or some sort of nonsense like that. Esme and Renee went off to the gardens and who knows what happened to Carlisle and the others.

So that left Edward and I to unpack. "You know you can go join the game. I really am capable to unpack myself." I informed him.

He shook his head. "Basketball isn't really my thing." I sighed and continued working on my box. It was quiet for a long while, so much so I forgot that I wasn't alone in the room, until his unexpected musical voice broke the silence. "You like the classics?"

"Um… yeah. What about you, or are you is reading not your thing?"

He chuckled, "No, I read." That was all the answer I got. How frustrating!

"So what did Tanya think of your insider's scoop?" I didn't really know why I cared, but it had been bugging ever since Alice pointed it out.

"What?"

"When I arrived, you were talking to Tanya. I just assumed you were giving her the inside scoop."

"That's a little egotistical, isn't it?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "It was just an assumption, but if you're not going to answer, just say so."

He sighed. "To tell you the truth, she wasn't to happy about it. You have to understand, we sort of had a thing going on before this came up. Neither one of us are too thrilled about the idea."

"Well you can join the club. We'll get matching shirts and everything." I said sarcastically.


	2. table manners

**AN: Okay so this one is in Edward's point of view. I'm going to point this out here so I don't have to later. I'm gong to make this so each chapter switches between Bella and Edward's point of view. Well I'll shut up now, enjoy!**

For supper that night Esme had made some sort of French dish. Heaven forbid if someone had to pronounce it to save his or her life. However, when Esme had told Bella in answer to her question, the unintentional expression that crossed her face was comical.

Emmett was the first to burst out laughing and sling an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry little sis, you won't be given a quiz on it." As she smiled, I was surprised at how adverse I was to Emmett touching her. Hadn't I "just join a club" as Bella put it, saying that I wasn't thrilled this? I had no good reason to feel like this way… but I did.

"Something bothering you?" Tanya's quiet, smooth voice asked beside me.

"Not really."

"You are such a liar, Edward Cullen." She laughed. I smiled and went back to eating my food. Tanya somehow always knew what to say and when to say it. With my mind clear the usual quiet calm fell over the dinner table.

Emmett broke that. "So, Bella did you know that your brother cheats?" he asked through a mouthful of food. Esme shot him a reproachful look. "Sorry, Mom."

Bella smiled. "Oh really? Is that because he won?"

"Well duh! I mean every time I was just about to get mad, he would grin and I couldn't get mad! It was so annoying!"

Bella laughed. "That's Jasper for you. Just think you only spent one afternoon with him. I've been dealing with it for seventeen years."

"How does he do it?" Carlisle asked as if diagnosing a medical condition.

Bella shrugged. "That's the question I've been asking myself for ten years now."

"Ten years?"

"I really didn't think much of it until I was seven." Carlisle nodded as did I, that made sense.

Bella finished and started to clear her place and the stuff around her. "Go ahead and leave those, honey." Esme said getting up and clearing them herself. Bella bit her lip, but sat down. She looked really cute when she did that, AH! What am I thinking?

"So what kinds of things do you like to do, Bella?" Tanya asked, "Edward hasn't really told us anything about you."

"Um… books, basically. I like some music, but I'm pretty eclectic in taste."

"Oh, Edward's pretty into music himself." Bella nodded, but I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"How about we safe the twenty-questions for another time." I wouldn't mind learning more about her myself, but it all could wait.

"Sure. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's fine."

After dinner Tanya and I found ourselves in my room. It felt weird to be with her alone when I was technically engaged. "Edward what's up with you? You've been distracted all evening."

"Nothing Tanya. It's nothing."

"Liar," she whispered as she leaned into kiss me. At first I responded with returning the kiss, but I soon pushed her away.

"Tanya, no," I shook my head, "this is wrong." She sighed and I sighed too. Yes, it was wrong but I so wanted to continue.

"What's wrong with it!"

"I'm engaged Tanya. Kissing another girl is anything but right. It's Cheating."

"Bull! Edward that's a technicality that has nothing to do with this. Neither one of you want this. She won't care. Besides, you don't want her." I looked away, "Right?" I sighed. "Edward!"

"No Tanya, I don't. You know I don't."

"Okay then," she shifted her weigh unto her knees, and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I see nothing wrong with this."

I didn't try to resist. What she said was true, but I still thought this was wrong. Her fingers twined into my hair pulling me closer, her lips forced mine open, and I suddenly didn't care. I placed my hand at the small of her back to draw her closer. I was more than ten minutes before we broke apart.

"Knock, knock." Bella looked up from her book. She had her nose buried in a book curled up in a blanket sitting in a beanbag chair when I passed her room, so I decided that I would stop and talk to her.

"Hey, have fun making out?"

I recoiled, "How-"

She pointed down the hall. "Door was opened." I ran a hand through my hair. "Listen, Edward, I don't care. It's not like we've been dating for years on end and then you go and kiss her. We met today and we didn't choose this. I don't care if you kiss every girl in Arizona, okay?"

"Um… yeah, thanks." She nodded and went back to reading. "Can I talk to you?"

She sighed and put her book down. "Sure, Edward, what would you like to talk about?" she asked agitated.

"I would like to verify tomorrow."

"Well, Edward, today is Sunday, so that would make tomorrow Monday. Verified enough for you?"

"Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I wanted to verify something about school."

She sighed, "Look, Edward, I'm tiered and grumpy can you just get to the point?"

"I want to know what we're going to tell people."

"That my name's Bella and I transferred schools. What else? You didn't think that we were going to broadcast it that we're engaged. Man, Edward do you know what conclusion people would jump to?"

"You're right, sorry for my asking."

"No problem."

"Good Night."

" 'Night."

**AN: Okay so I know many of you are ready to tear your hair out about Edward and Tanya being together, right now. I know I am! AH! Do you guys know how hard it is to write a kissing scene between two people that you want to tear apart and point them to the right person? Anywho, I'm going to make a deal with you guys:**

**K, so 3 reviews, I'll update Tuesday**

**5, I'll update Monday**

**7, Sunday**

**9, Saturday**

**and if I get 10 or more I'll update Friday**


	3. new school, new people

**AN: Okay, here we are. Have fun!**

I was roused by a loud crescendo of _Haydn's surprise symphony. _I looked at the clock and instantly hated the person who called. "It's five o'clock in the morning! What do you want?"

"Well good morning sunshine, how are you this morning?" Ugh, Jasper, I should have known.

"Tiered. Why the heck did you call me this early, Jaz?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got up for school since I'm not there to wake you up personally."

"Well, you've succeeded. I am now up two hours before I needed to be. I suppose the more important question is why are you up this early?"

"Basket ball training starts today, so that means practice from 5:30 to 6:30."

"Which means you have just enough time to shower there and go to class." I knew the schedule. Jasper's practices were always at odd hours. I often had to come with him because he was my ride to school, but I stayed in the car and slept, then he would call when he was done. Luckily no one else was crazy enough to get up at 4:30 so the girls locker room would be empty and free for use.

"Exactly. Actually, Bells, I should hang up. The roads are a little slick."

" 'kay. Oh, and Jasper, if you're going to play alarm clock again, can you call after you practice and not before?" His only answer was to laugh evilly and hang up. I wasn't convinced.

So now, thanks to my loving brother, I was wide-awake and it was only five-ten. I sighed, might as well get dressed. This was actually better in a way because the way the house was set up Edward's room was connected to mine by a bathroom. This way at least I knew he wouldn't accidently walk in on me.

Bolting the door just to be sure, I turned on the water and let it warm up. The hot water felt good to my tense muscles and my strawberry shampoo was comforting. At least some of home came with me.

Reluctantly I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I unbolted the door to Edward's room, and went to go change. Deciding to wear jeans and a brown sweater over top of my white blouse, I let my wet brown hair lay straight so it could air dry.

I grabbed my book and headed to the kitchen. Carlisle was there filling a coffee cup and reading the paper. "Oh, Bella? I didn't know you were such an early riser." He sounded more than a little surprised.

"Only when my brother decides to play the role of alarm clock." I sighed and accepted the cup he handed my gladly.

"Ah, I see. Well I would enjoy to have some company in the morning." I smiled and sat down with him at the table. It was actually quite peaceful sitting with my soon to be father-in-law. We both sat quietly and read, him the newspaper and I my book, until it was time for him to leave for the hospital. That's about when I decided to go finish getting ready for school.

When I was in my room I heard the water running in the bathroom so I knew Edward was up. I brushed my hair and waited for the bathroom to be freed up. Luckily Edward didn't take a thirty minute shower, so I was able to brush my teeth sooner than I thought.

"Did your phone go off this morning?" I jumped at the unexpected voice sounded from the door.

"Sorry, my brother decided to play alarm clock." I turned to see Edward nodding. His bronze hair looked like he didn't bother to brush it after he towel dried it. "Actually, I think he's going to end up doing it everyday." I sighed; I'm going to need to go to bed a lot earlier.

"Why?" He seemed so puzzled it was actually quite cute.

"Because he's my brother and he lives to annoy me. He had practice this morning so he decided to keep up the routine we had before.

"Oh." His face was smooth but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

************************************************

Edward led me to a huge garage and went to a silver Volvo. I was about to get into shotgun but Edward reproached me, "Um… Bella, could you sit in the back. We kind of have to pick up Tanya. I shrugged and climbed into the backseat.

Tanya's house wasn't far from his, about two minutes since he insisted on driving like a maniac. As soon as she got in she leaned over the console to kiss Edward and then gave us a cheerful, "Hey guys!"

Edward looked at me for some odd reason like I was going to scold him. I smiled, "Hey Tanya." He seemed to relax and the two of them immediately started bickering on the radio station.

"Stop messing with it Tanya!"

"No, it's my turn! You had control Friday!"

"Nope, my car my rules." They sounded like two children fighting over the television. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, we're there so I think it doesn't really matter, but I'm sure you'll be a gentleman and let Tanya pick the station after school."

"Man, I really like her, Edward." Tanya laughed as she got out.

********************************************

"Hello," I looked up to see a blond haired guy leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Hi."

"My name's James. Are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Bella." I stood up and nearly fell into James before he settled me. "Sorry," I muttered blushing madly.

"It's okay. So I'll see ya around." I nodded and watch him walk down the hall. I shook my head and started down the hall to my first class.

School blew by so fast that I wasn't sure where it went. At lunch I was picking up a piece of pizza on my tray when someone came up behind me, "Hello again." I jumped and turned to see James.

"Hi."

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." I stepped up to the cashier to pay for my food, and then followed James to a deserted table.

"So what poor sucker had to give you up?"

"Excuse me?"

"What school are you from?" He smiled.

"Oh, um… Northeast."

"Ah, so you've crossed over from the dark side."

I laughed. "No, it's more like I've been forced to join the dark side. No matter how long I stay here I'll still be a dragon."

He laughed too. "Well apparently not all dragons are bad." I blushed and took another bite of pizza as an excuse to look down. Here I was sitting with a man I hardly knew and he was flirting with me. This was mad! "Did I say something?"

I shook my head. "It's a long story."

"Bella?" His musical voice had me cringing like a guilty cheater. Ugh, this was insane I wasn't the one flirting. James was.

"Hi," I turned to see Edward looking like he was going to rip someone's head off. What was his problem? It's not he liked me or anything.

"Tanya and I were going to sit with you but it seems like you already have company."

"You're welcome to eat with us Edward. Unless of course we're not worthy of your presence." James' sneers made it look like Edward might explode.

Luckily it was Tanya who answered, "We'd love to sit with you." They both sat next to each other and between Tanya and I lunch remained peaceful.

**AN: Okay, same deal with this one. 12 reviews I'll update Wednesday**

**14 reviews = Tuesday, 16= Monday, 18= Sunday, 20= Saturday, I'm going by the little counter thingy on top. **


	4. hypocrite

"I can't believe her!" I complained as Tanya and I walked to our next class. "He was flirting with her and she just sat there!"

"What do you expect, Edward? Besides why do you care? You honestly didn't think she was going to sit around in her room like a nun?"

"Of course not, but still! I mean she's-" Tanya clamped down hard on my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! Do you know what kind of talk would start if you told everyone about Bella being engaged. Everyone would think that it would be a shotgun wedding." She whispered. "Now let me be the one to burst your bubble, but you're in the same boat." I sighed and she removed her hand. "Now stop being a hypocrite and lets talk about tonight."

"What about tonight?" Muttering to myself I sat down in my mundane English class. I knew it was childish for me to pout but in all honesty I was, and I didn't care.

"Are we still on? I mean I would hate to cut into your sulking time." I frowned. She was right. Why should this bother me? Bella wasn't mine, not officially yet, anyways. I shouldn't care, but I did.

"Yes, we're still on, but Carlisle and Esme are wanting me to stay home. So do you want to do a movie night?"

"That sounds good. I'll come over around eight." I nodded and faced front to listen to another lecture on where to put commas. Why they had to teach us this every year, I had no clue. You would think that if a person didn't learn it one year they wouldn't learn it this one, but here we were. I sighed; this will keep my mind busy enough to forget Bella at least.

*************************************

Our ride home was noisy one. Tanya chose a rap which her and Bella sang along with. I was relieved when I dropped Tanya and Bella slid into the front seat. She turned the radio to a classical music station. "This is quite a change from that trash you were just singing."

She laughed. "I warned you my taste was eclectic." Just then I heard a crescendo that did not go along with the waltz playing in the background. Bella picked up her phone and groaned. "Well at least your timings better with this one." I turned the music down just to be courteous. "I don't know, it's not my house… Yes I _could_ ask… Why do you want to, anyways?.... You're a pain." She sighed an then faced me, "My brother is begging to come over to torture me." I gave her a confused look. "He wants to know if he can come over," she explained.

"Oh, sure. Tanya and I were going to watch a movie tonight. He's welcomed to join us. He can bring Alice." It would better if I got on Jasper's good side.

She nodded and relayed the information, then hung up with a loud humph. When asked she shook her head and got out of the car. Following her into the house an overenthusiastic Emmett greeted us. "So, how was your first day of crossing over from the dark side?"

"I don't know Emmett. I'll tell you when I leave this school." Emmett laughed and Bella disappeared upstairs. I had about two seconds to wonder why she left before Emmett clapped my back.

"So you made it through the first day of publicity," he laughed.

"What are you cackling about? We didn't tell anybody."

"Of course you didn't, but Bella is pretty and I'm sure someone tried to pick her up."

I made a face. "It's none of your business, nor do I care if someone did." He chuckled, waved, and went back to watching the game. I walked up to my room and turned on the stereo. Mozart filled the room with wondrous melodies and harmonies.

I saw that vile face pop up in my head, "Well apparently not all dragons are bad." His voice mocked me as he looked at Bella like she was something to eat. Argh, this is ridiculous! I don't even like her.

I sighed and turned my music up. I hated to feel like this. Tanya was mad at me, I could tell. I hated to make her upset, but I couldn't seem to help it. Bella just seemed like one wrong move and someone would snap her in two.

"Having fun sulking?" Bella was leaning against the door frame. Her brown hair was fanned around her shoulders and she had a red mark on her cheek.

"I'm not sulking. Did you run into something?"

She shook her head, "No, I was reading. May I come in?" I nodded and motioned towards the empty spot on the bed. "You are too sulking, by the way. I don't need to know you well to know that you're upset. Listen, I didn't think anything of that guy's flirting. I don't need protecting, okay?"

I just stared at her. Was she serious? She didn't know James like I did. He wasn't a soft and gentle guy. She snapped her finger in front of me. "You don't know him like I do."

"Maybe, but I don't plan to get involved either, so stay out okay? I won't make a pass at anyone without your consent, but you can't go sulk every time some one flirts with me. We're not 'together', you know." Bella didn't give me time to respond. She just got up and left.

**************************

"Earth to Edward!" I looked up to see Tanya standing over me. "Finally! I've been trying to get you attention forever. Are we going to watch a movie or not?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I got up and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I shouldn't have gotten distressed about Bella."

"You're forgiven, now come on. Lets go watch a movie!" I wondered why she was so excited, and then we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bella stood at the TV setting up the DVD. Jasper and Alice were on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie. I saw the case Bella had in her hands and groaned. It was Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Tanya knew I absolutely despised this movie for the lack of plot. It had absolutely no point and for some reason she loved it. "You're evil," I told her.

She giggled and said, "You never told me what movie to bring." She pulled me towards the love seat and I surrendered.

"Do you know what idiocy you are setting up?" I asked Bella.

She shook her head, "No, but Jasper has so it can't be too bad." Her brother laughed evilly.

**********************

"That movie was horrible," Bella half yawned. I nodded. "There was no plot. It didn't even end properly."

"Now do you understand why I kicked up a fuss?" She nodded and went to open her door. "Uh, Bella?" She turned. "Will you be using the shower tonight?"

She shook her head. "No. Jaz will probably be calling me at five again so I'll take one then"

"Okay then, good night."

" 'Night, Edward."


	5. fight

Just as I predicted Haydn's _Surprise Symphony_ crescendo sounded at five o'clock again. Jasper was cackling with evil pleasure as he asked me about the movie last night. I gave him no comment and told him to hang up and watch the road.

I kept the routine I had started yesterday. I showered and then joined Carlisle in the kitchen. When I asked how his night was he told me of his busy night at the hospital. The story lasted until he had to leave, and he apologized for taking up the conversation. "It's perfectly fine, Carlisle, have a nice day." He smiled and started out the door.

I went up to finish getting ready only to be met by Emmett. "Holy cow Bella! How early do you get up?"

"Five, now a days, but that's only because of my brother. Do you need help with something?"

"No, no. I was just going to ask Carlisle something."

"Oh well, he just left actually."

"Dart! I'll have to catch him later then. Maybe I'll stop by the hospital later on." He waved, and went back into his and Rosalie's room. I shook my head and went into my own room.

****************************

"You know that a girl like you will be swept up quick at a place like this, and not always with a the right crowd." I looked up to find James leaning against the locker next to mine.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He caught my arm as I went to leave.

"You should keep an eye open, dragon. You never know when someone might steal a kiss." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left. I stood dumbfounded in the halls until the warning bell sent me hurrying to my English class.

I didn't even notice the time that flew by that morning. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see a worried girl.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Okay," she smiled, "I'm Angela."

"Bella," I told her.

"Are you the one James kissed this morning?" I nodded, blushing madly. "Don't worry, he does that with every new fawn that comes in to this school. Trust me nobody will think anything of it."

"Thanks."

********************************

Angela literately took me under her wing. It turned out she was in most of my classes. She explained who to talk to and who to stay away from. James turned out to be one of the quote on quote a "Bad Boy".

This time when James asked me to sit with him I declined. I was about to go sit with Edward and Tanya, but he grabbed me. "Excuse me? I asked you to sit with me." He started to pull me towards a table, and when I struggled to free myself he tightened his grip.

"Let go of her." I had never heard his musical voice so dangerous. His eyes screamed murder and I could see the vein popping out on his neck. Tanya was holding him back and trying to help Rosalie with Emmett. I didn't even know they went to this school, but then I realized that they didn't.

"Stay out of this, punk!" At that I was totally outraged. I stomped on his foot and pulled out of his grip when he reacted to the pain. James slapped me, and I could feel his barbwire ring cut into me cheek.

Everyone in the cafeteria had gathered around and was chanting for a fight, but I ignored them. I had bigger problems. Edward and Emmett were not ready for a fight, but ready for murder instead. "Emmett, Edward stop. I'm fine! Leave him go." I had a hand on each of their chests, but I knew I couldn't hold them back. "James leave!"

"Move Bella!" Edward growled the same time Emmett said, "No one messes with my little sis," and started to move me out of the way.

"Stop it! Stop it right now, you idiots! If you start a fight now, we'll all get in trouble. Now cut it out!" Emmett swore and Edward snarled.

"Well, well, well, I never thought a dragon would need protecting."

"Shut up James!" Despite my warning to Emmett and Edward, I punched him square in the jaw. By then Tanya and Rosalie had gotten their charges under hand, and were guiding them towards the door. I joined them and suggested, "Let's get them outside."

With many protest and grunts we finally got the two temper raged men outside. "What is your problem?" I screamed at them. "The last place I want to be protected and you two jump to throttle the first guy who touches me!"

"Bella, that guy just slapped you."

"Thanks Emmett, I realized that when my face started to sting. Why are you even here?"

"I came here to pull you out early because Carlisle wants to talk to you and then Esme wants to start working on some plans. The main reason is the first one though." I sighed, and then winced as someone touched my cheek.

"You're bleeding." Edward's eyes were pained. I couldn't understand why, though.

"It's fine, honestly. You don't need to worry." He still looked pained. I faked a smile even though it made my face seer with pain. "Let's just go, please. I don't want to kick up a fuss, okay." They both looked at me like I was insane; Emmett composed himself and nodded.

"You both are already excused." Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and started towards the parking lot.

As I followed, I heard Tanya and Edward say goodbye. I didn't notice he was behind me until he opened the car door for me. "Thanks." He nodded and slid into the seat next to me.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole ride to the hospital. "I'm not going to randomly pass out. I'm perfectly fine. You can stop worrying, okay?"

His answer didn't come until we were pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. "No it's not okay, Bella," he whispered so only I could hear it. "He hurt you. That's not something a friend can just stand back a watch." I barely kept my mouth from falling open. I had no idea he felt that way.

The first words out of Carlisle's mouth when we stepped into his office were, "Bella what happen?"

I sighed, "Nothing, Carlisle. I just got in the middle of two guys fighting at school." I willed that the lie would sound genuine, and the others would keep their mouths shut.

Whether he bought it or not, he didn't say anything except to tell the others to go wait out in the waiting room. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, trying not to wince as he cleaned my cut.

He sighed. "I know it's a little early to start planning, Esme wanted to get a head start. You seem like someone who will do what they're told without complaining, but I want to know what you really think about this arrangement. I've hear Edward's everyway he could spell it out, but I'm worried about you, Bella."

I swallowed and looked away, "I don't think it's right to force us, but I won't deny my grandfather his wish. We were...close. I know he wouldn't want me be miserable, so I'm not going to sulk around feeling sorry for myself. Besides, we're already friends, and it seems that, at least, Emmett has taken me in as family. And you of course."

He smiled. "Anyways, I plan to marry Edward without a fuss and make the best of life."

Thankfully he changed the subject, "Well, the cut wasn't too deep, but it will leave a scare, at least for a little while. Esme's out with the others." I nodded and jumped off the table. "Oh, Bella." I looked back from the doorway. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks."

********************

Esme was of course frantic at the sight of the cut, but at last the focus was on other things. We were seated at a corner café around the bend from the hospital. "So, Bella, what colors do you want for your wedding?" Rosalie asked.

I practically choke on my latte. Edward patted my back in little circles until I could breathe. "What?"

"The colors for your wedding? Do you have any ideas?"

"Uh, no. I thought we weren't going to have the wedding until after we graduated?" I understood we were both seniors, but still! I was at least counting to have until the summer to take things in.

"We are, Bella, but these things take time to plan, so we might as well start early." I couldn't help but to sigh in surrender. Like with Jasper, it was almost impossible to deny Esme when she looked the way she did.

"I, honestly, hadn't thought about it. I'm not really good at this type of stuff."

"Well what's your favorite color?"

"Brown, it's not really a basis for a wedding though." Esme shook her head as if to say, "no it's not".

"What do you think Edward?" He just shrugged. "That's not an answer," she chided him.

"How about silver and white? Those two colors would go fine." He looked at me as if he were looking for my approval. I could do nothing but stare back at him.

"Those colors would work." Rosalie approved. "Now, I was thinking like a renaissance theme?" I shrugged and Esme's eye lit up. I could definitely see the wheels turning as they both contemplated the possibilities.

"I wouldn't have to wear tights, would I?" I had to laugh at Edward's worried tone, and that received a glare.

"No, hun, we're just thinking about dress ideas. You can wear a suit or a tux if you like. Now why don't you and Emmett go look at some suits and we'll see you at home."

**************************

We didn't get home till four and I was completely exhausted. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes before I fell into my bed. I only roused when I felt a pair of strong hand gently shaking me. My eyes opened to Edward leaning over me. The close proximity was so unexpected my breath hitched. "Suppers ready," he whispered.

I nodded, and let him help me up. When I was on my feet, dizziness embraced me for a short time. The floor surged up to greet me, but it stopped before I hit it. It took me a while to realize that Edward had caught me. "Um, thanks." I straightened up and led the way to the dining room.

I didn't last long after supper. I excused myself early and collapsed into bed. I slept soundly for most the night. I only roused slightly when someone smoothed my hair, pulled the covers over top of me, and whispered, "Goodnight, my Bella."

**AN: So here we go, the second chapter I promised. Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday, but I was deadbeat. Anywho I will try to update soon but I don't know when. I will get another chapter up before the weekend though. So thanks for reading!**


	6. breakup

**AN: hey faithful readers! So I gots a favor to ask. I basically suck at spelling, so while you're reading if you see a misspelled word could you let me know? Other wise I won't see it. Okay, thanks for reading!**

I stayed in Bella's room looking at her books and Cd's. I didn't know why I was sticking around here. I found myself scanning through her books trying to figure out her complex personality. I had to laugh at myself. What a stupid thing to do; yet I couldn't help myself.

"Edward," Bella whispered. I turned to see what she would say about my being in her room only to see that she was still asleep. "Edward," she sighed and turned unto her side.

The feeling that coursed through me wasn't unnerving. I couldn't figure why my life suddenly seemed complete because she said my name. It's not like I hadn't heard her say it before. The only difference was that she was asleep. There was no menace in her voice, no edge of defiance, and that difference made my world.

Get a hold of yourself, I chided myself, you're just acting this way because she got hurt. That had to be it, right? I didn't like her. I liked Tanya.

I sighed, I didn't know entirely anymore. I decided I wouldn't deal with it tonight. I went back to my room and got ready for bed. My thoughts swirled around the day's events, but most of all around Bella herself.

How could on girl look so fragile and practically bite off your head when you want to protect her? Shaking my head I concluded that tomorrow would be a good time to ask her.

****************************

The alarm went off too early for my liking. The night had consisted of tossing and turning with sleep evading me until the late hours of the night. Slamming my hand down on the off button, I turned to get a few more minutes.

A timid hand on my shoulder woke me. I awoke to find Bella next to my bed. "Uh," she turned a cute beat red, gulped and continued, "We're going to be late. I'll take a bus or something, if you want to keep sleeping."

I looked at the clock. 8: 15, the time we usually left for school. "No, no!" I jumped out of bed and gather the clothes I had laid out to wear. I heard the door close and realized I had forgotten Bella was in the room. I didn't bother to think about what she might have thought.

Bella was in the car when I walked into the garage. She already had it running, I opened the door and backed out of the garage. "How did you get my keys?"

"They were on your dresser with your phone, Tanya found a ride to school, by the way." She handed the phone across the console.

"So you came into my room, stole my keys, and took my phone?" I took the phone, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I went into your room to find you because we were running late. The phone was ringing when I got in there. I saw it was Tanya and told her that you were still asleep. I woke you up and then picked up the keys to go start the car. I told you that I would." I blinked. I hadn't heard anything. "Man, are you always this touchy when you wake up?" She turned around and I thought I saw her rub under her eye out of the corner of mine.

"Are you crying?"

"No." Her voice cracked reveling her lie. I had hurt her. Dejection washed through me at that lone thought. I reached over hesitantly to wipe away her tears and comfort her, but then I thought that I might actually offend her, or hurt her more.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I met her depth-less brown eyes briefly before she looked down.

"It's okay. I'm fine"

"I didn't mean to upset you." I pulled into a parking space and waited for her to answer.

"I don't like being accused."

"I don't think anyone does, but I was trying to make a joke." I gave her a small smile.

"Some joke," she muttered as she got out of the car and slammed the door. I sighed, she was still upset. I got out of the car and walked to my first class, my thoughts in a daze.

"Sleep well," Tanya asked as I sat down next to her in Spanish. I nodded and turned to pay attention to our teacher. If she tried to talk to me throughout the rest of the morning I didn't notice. My mind was buzzing on what Bella was doing and didn't come back to earth until we were in our History class, the only class Bella and I had together.

Mrs. Eddy was assigning partners for a project. I wasn't paying all that much attention until she called for Bella and I to be partners. My head shot up and I couldn't stop the small smile that spread across my face. It was too late for me to realize that I should be disappointed that I wasn't partners with Tanya, and she was already moving to her partner's desk before I could give her an apologetic smile.

Bella sat down next to me frowning and rubbing her arm. "Is working with me that bad?" She looked up shocked.

"No, lets get started on our project, okay?" I nodded and started the exciting task of choosing a topic.

************************

"Are you okay?" Bella was frowning and massaging her arm again.

"I'm fine, Edward. Stop fussing." I dropped it, and I focused on the road. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Tanya's sleek black car behind me. I felt bad that she had to drive herself today, but I was the one who overslept not her.

The first words out of Emmett's mouth when we got home were, "Not my show. Rose is getting something in the kitchen." Tanya and Bella laughed. I looked to see that a makeover show was on, and I smiled. Bella went upstairs, probably going to her room.

"May I talk to you?" Tanya's voice sounded in my ear and I turned to see her upset face. I nodded and followed her upstairs. We passed Bella in the hallway. She must of just dropped her book bag off.

I shut the door and went to go sit by Tanya on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

She sighed, "Edward, I think we should cut this off. It's not working." I stared at her. "Don't give me that innocent lock, Edward. We both know you like Bella, it's obvious."

"Tanya, I-"

"It's okay, Edward, I get it. Look you might be in denial, but I'm not blind. I can see it as plain as day. Today," she sighed, "it was like you weren't there. Your mind was somewhere else. No doubt you were thinking about Bella. I knew you were worried about her, and that you couldn't help but wonder how she was doing."

"I'm sorry, Tanya." I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't truthfully.

"Edward," she combed my hair back, "this is for the better, isn't it? It's better to cut it off now instead of on you wedding day. Gives us more time to adjust. Besides we can still be friends." She got up and left the room saying, "See you in class."

I heard Tanya and Bella in the hall. "Oh, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have to meet Jacob to start on our project."

"Oh, well have fun."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"See you." It wasn't five seconds till Bella came knocking on my door. I looked up, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" I worked on keeping my face composed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to take a shower."

"I thought you usually took those in the morning?" I saw a small smile cross her face.

"I do, but Jasper's letting me sleep in tomorrow, so I'm taking one now." I eyed the arm she was rubbing. "I'm fine, really."

I shrugged, "Have a nice shower." She nodded and stopped at the doorway, "Would you like to start on our project after dinner?"

"Sure, Bella."

****************************

We sat in Bella's room with our research laid out on the bed. She was frowning and rubbing her arm. "Bella, what's wrong? You've been frowning and rubbing that arm all day." I started to reach for her arm to inspect it myself, but she pulled away quickly.

"I told you I'm fine! Why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Bella, something is wrong. Let me look." I grabbed her hand and she pulled away rashly. She toppled back on the bed, and her sleeve was bunched up. I saw a violent purple blot, or at least the start of it. I planted my hand on her shoulder to keep her down and from pulling away from me so I could see what happened to her arm. She tried to push me away, but I was stronger than she was.

Gripping the sleeve I pulled it up over her shoulder. Under the cover of her sleeve were brightly colored bruises and a puncture mark. These must have been throbbing all day. "What happened?"

"Nothing, now get off!" I did as she wished and helped her up as well.

"It doesn't look like nothing?" She looked away to glare at the wall. "Did James do this to you?"

"It doesn't matter if he did! Now just drop it, okay? I hate this! Why do you care?"

"Because you deserve being cared about." She let out her breath in a loud huff. "Why are you so stubborn about this?" She wiped under her eyes and sighed. "Bella?" I leaned over and captured a tear that she missed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to understand."

"I'm not upset. I'm mad." She sighed. "I don't like attention, Edward. Making a big deal about this will bring noting but that. So can we please just drop it?"

I leaned over and gave her a hug. I thought that she would pull away, but she, instead, rested her head on my shoulder. "Okay, Bella. I'll drop it, but we can at least ask Carlisle for something to help with the bruises."

"We?" She smirked.

"Fine, you can."

"Thanks, but I'll muddle through.

"So stubborn." She detangled herself and smiled, then yawned. "You're tired. Go to bed."

She laughed, "Sure thing, mom."

**AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter. So i wrote probably one of my most hated lines, "we can still be friends," but i couldn't just throw Tanya totally out of the picture. You'll see why later. Anywho, review, review, review. And don't forget if you see any misspelled words, tell me.**


	7. birthday joys

"Happy birthday Bella!" Emmett was screaming in my ear as I came into the kitchen. He caught me up in one of his big bear hugs. His brawny arms pressed against my bruise causing shooting pain to run up my arm.

"Ow! Emmett let go!" I barely kept from screaming out while he hugged me tighter before putting me down. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"It's your birthday?" His musical voice came from behind me. I hadn't realized that he had been there. Suddenly I remembered last night and how he had planted himself on top of me to find out why my arm was bothering me, and my face was suddenly burning.

"Yes, and she wasn't even going to tell us about it! If it wasn't for Jasper, we would have skipped it." I hung my head and went the fridge. Great my brother made it impossible to do exactly what I wanted to.

My phone went off and I saw the text was from Jasper. 'Happy Birthday, Bells!' I hit replied and texted 'Traitor' "So what should I get you for a present?"

I slammed the fridge door, "No, Emmett, please no presents." This day was going to be horrible enough without people getting me stuff.

"What kind big brother would I be if I didn't get my little sister a present?"

"A better one than Jasper."

"Nice try, Bella, but this is one thing I can stand being on the same level as him." I groaned. "Now this is going to take some planning if we're going to have a party tonight."

"Emmett," I whined. "Please, I don't want a party."

"What! No party? Do you want nobody to know that it's your birthday?"

"Yes, Emmett she does. Just get her a present." I gave Edward a thankful glance. I couldn't stand to be the center of attention anymore. I walked out to the garage to get some air before I had to face them again.

Ugh, I hate my brother! Why couldn't he just leave this be? I frowned and rubbed my arm; it was stinging after Emmett's bear hug. "Is your arm bothering you again?" I looked up to notice that Edward was standing next to me.

"Not really." He gave me a reproachful look, and I amended, "A little bit. Emmett's hug crushed it." He reached over to pull my sleeve up so he could examine it. His cool hands felt nice against my burning skin.

"Do you want some aspirin?" I shook my head. "Okay then, you ready to go?" I nodded and went to go get my bag. When I came back Edward had the car running and was opening the door for me.

I wasn't paying much attention at first, but I had to wonder when we passed Tanya's house. "Aren't we picking Tanya up?" It wasn't very likely that Edward forgot, but you never know. Tanya and I were switching on and off on who sat in shotgun, so I hadn't thought of it earlier.

"No, she wanted to drive herself today. She and Jacob have to work on their project tonight."

"Oh." It didn't sound appropriate, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. He sighed. I turned to see him staring at me and my face reddened. I looked away to watch out the window. It didn't take us long to get to school, but we were more than a half an hour early so neither one of us got out of the car.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I met his green eye and noticed that hadn't realized how green they were before.

"I know you don't like to make a big deal out of things, but… would you like to go to dinner with me?" I blinked. "To celebrate, not like a date or anything."

"Um…"

"We don't have to go somewhere fancy, we could go to McDonalds." I burst out laughing. Edward Cullen at McDonalds. "What's so funny?"

"You," I laughed as I fought to compose myself, "but I would like to go to dinner with you, as long as you don't tell anyone about it being my birthday, even Tanya."

"No problem. It's a date." The look that crossed his face when he realized what he said was so hysterical that I burst out laughing again.

"It's a date."

********************************

"Hey Tanya," I greeted her at the end of school as we passed each other in the parking lot.

"Hey Bella, I haven't seen you today. Where were you at lunch?"

"Angela wanted me to meet some of her friends, so I sat with them."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

I nodded. "Do you know where Edward is?" She shook her head, "Okay, thanks. You probably need to go meet Jacob."

"Yeah, we're meeting at the library. Oh, Bella, I don't think I'm suppose to know this, but are you doing anything for your birthday today?"

"Um…. Edward is taking me to dinner."

"Like a date?"

"No! No, just a celebration dinner. That's all." Did she think I was trying to steal Edward away from her? I would never do that! I mean I would end up doing that in the end, but I couldn't really help that.

Tanya laughed, "Bella you are too funny."

"You don't mind?" I would have thought she would have been slightly adverse to Edward and I going out to dinner.

"No, Jasper's right. You need to relax." Tanya waved goodbye and I leaned against the Volvo. If Edward didn't come soon I'd have to go find him, but I'd give him a little while. I let my mind wander, and I caught myself wondering what could be keeping Edward.

That's when it hit me. _James_. Ugh, dang it Edward! I shoved myself off the Volvo, leaving my bag on the ground, and ran into the school. After frantically searching I finally found him in the hallway near the locker rooms. "Edward!" I tried to get his attention, but he didn't turn around. I saw James down the hall and Edward start towards him.

I reached out and grabbed his hand, finally getting his attention and dragged him out of James' view. "What do you think you were doing? I thought you said you were going to drop it?"

"I was only going to talk to him, Bella."

"Bull, you were going to pick a fight. If you want to fight with James, find another reason to pick a fight, not me." He sighed. "Look, can we just leave? Emmett probably got me a present and I'd rather just get it over with now." He nodded.

"Bella?" I looked to see James watching me, but more pointedly my hand that was still on Edward's forearm. "What are you still doing here?"

"Trying to find me." Edward's voice was verging on dangerous, but I could tell he was trying to keep himself under control.

"Oh really? You two dating our something?"

"It's none of your business James!" I snapped.

Edward ignored me and answered James himself. "No, Bella came to stop me from picking a fight with you."

"What bone do you have to pick with me, _Cullen?_" The way he sneered his name made me want to throttle him myself. I was shocked; I wasn't usually a violent person.

Edward didn't answer verbally. Instead he pulled up my ¾ length sleeve to show James the throbbing bruise his hand had left. James' eyes opened a bit wider when he saw the bright purple marks, he gulped, and looked at Edward. "Yeah you did that, punk." He said using the term that James had used for him.

"Bella…I-"

"Save it, James! She doesn't want to hear it!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go before I do something stupid." I gulped and nodded.

We got into his Volvo and drove home in silence. Neither of us was quite in the mood to talk. Besides, I knew Edward was still trying to get himself under control, so I let him to his thought. Pulling into the driveway I saw Jasper's car and groaned.

"Your brother's here?" I nodded. "Sorry… for drawing attention to the situation."

I sighed, "It's fine. Let's just get this over with." I got out of the car and went into the house.

"Happy Birthday!" Jasper hugged me and I winced as he pressed against my bruises. "What's wrong? I know you don't like attention, but I didn't throw you a party."

"It's not that, Jaz. Just let go, please?" He released me, and then followed me up to my room. At first he sat in my beanbag chair while I changed into something that would be more appropriate for going out to dinner, but his silence didn't last.

"So where is the bruise?"

"Don't know what you are talking about." He caught my leg as I passed his chair and pulled me down. The look he gave me made me want to spill the truth. I hated when he cheated! I rolled up my sleeve to show him my lovely token from James.

"What happened?" He turned my face to get a better look of the cut that was on my cheek.

"A guy at school decided to force me to sit with him. Don't get mad, Jaz. It's all handled."

"Don't get mad? Do you know how hard he would have had to gripped you to cause this?" I gave him a pleading look and he sighed. "Alright, I won't make a big deal about it."

"Thanks Jasper." I kissed his cheek and he pulled me into a gentle hug, careful not put pressure on my bruised arm.

"Anytime Bells. Anytime."


	8. dinner date

**An: Hey guys! Here we are at chapter 8! So I thought I would share a little bit of my humor. People who know me and know how I write already know that I do things off the top of my head. So when I get a review telling me to update soon I have to laugh because have the time I don't even know what's going to happen next. Anywho, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

Jasper was frowning when they came down, but his reaction was soon forgotten as I looked to read Bella's face. She was upset; that much was clear, but about what I couldn't tell. I wondered if her arm was bothering her again, or maybe it was just because of the birthday talk and the attention that came with it.

"So little sis, you want to see the awesome gift I got you?"

"Not really," she sighed, "let's get this over with."

"Great! Let's go." Emmett's hand clamped down on her eyes as he guided her towards the garage.

I was about to follow when Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "May I talk to you? Bella won't mind if you miss the unveiling of her present."

"Sure." I motioned towards the couch wondering what Bella had told him to put that angry expression on his face.

"What exactly happened to Bella's arm? All I got was that some dude third tried to force her to sit with him. I know Bella won't tell me anymore than that, so I'd like to have the whole story. Don't try to sugarcoat it." I nodded and told him the whole story through clenched teeth.

"And now she won't even take aspirin to dull the pain."

"That's Bella for you. I thank you for trying to beat the stuffing out of him, though. Now if you would be so kind as to give me his address?"

"Why do you want his address?" I'd understand if he wanted to beat him up, but if that was true he's just catch him at our school.

"Because this James is about to get real depressed, as far as I can help it. I'd rather not have an audience for that. I might end up affect others if that would happened."

"Ask Emmett for it before you leave. I'm taking Bella out to dinner later, that way she won't catch you writing it down."

Jasper nodded at the same time the others came in through the back. "Bella, don't you like your present?"

"It's too much Emmett." Bella's frown was deeper than the one she left with. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lower lip. I had noticed this wasn't the first time I had seen her doing that, so it must be something she did when she was upset.

"What ya get her?" Jasper's voice was calm and smooth; Bella clamed out some before she glared at him.

"A Hyundai Genesis! It's so cool Jasper, you should go out and see it!" Emmett was practically purring satisfaction.

"It's a present from all f us actually. Carlisle and Esme where going to wait for Christmas, but they said we could give it to her for today." Rosalie's explanation had Bella giving me a look as if to say 'why would you do that?'

I raised my hands in surrender and smiled, "That's not my present. Mine comes later." Bella groaned and turned to go upstairs. I wanted to go comfort her, but I was at a loss in how to do exactly that. I wanted to follow her upstairs and at least talk to her, but I didn't know if she'd want me to or not.

It was Jasper who solved my dilemma for me. "Hey Edward, go upstairs and play look out while I ask Emmett for that address." Not needing any more encouragement, I got up and went upstairs.

Knocking on Bella's door received no answer. "Bella?" No answer, she obviously didn't want to talk.

And even if she did why would she want to talk to you? A lesser part of myself sneered. She doesn't even like you.

Feeling like an idiot I opened the door to my room. I didn't notice her until I reached out to turn my stereo. There she was right beside me, looking at the Cds I had on my wall. "Bella?" She turned and timidly wrapped her arms around my waist.

I stood there shocked until her quiet voice broke through that, "It took you long enough." I realized that this was what I was looking for earlier, a way to comfort her.

I wrapped my arms around her being careful not to bump her bad arm, and pulled her into my chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to follow, and when you didn't answer when I knocked on your door I thought you didn't want to talk." She nodded and was quiet for a moment.

Bella suddenly tensed and dropped her arms. I released mine reluctantly. I didn't want to push her, but it had felt so good to hold her in my arms. "We shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Bella, it's alright. What's the matter?" I reached out for her, but she stepped out of my reach, shaking her head.

"This is wrong, Edward. What about Tanya?"

"She won't mind Bella." I took a step towards her, and when she didn't shy away I held her gingerly to my chest. "She won't mind if I comfort a…. friend." I struggled to keep my voice even as I said that last word. I wanted her to be so much more. Bella tensed and I looked down to see her gnawing her bottom lip, which made me think I wasn't the only one who wanted to be more than friends.

I didn't tell her about Tanya and I were broken up. I didn't want her to think that I was shallow, because a new girl came along and I was falling for her.

We stood there wrapped in our own thoughts until a rap on the door had us jumping apart. "Hey Bella! I'm going to get going. I left your present on your bed."

"Okay, would you like me to walk you out?" She was blushing and looking down at her feet, embarrassed. Jasper laughed.

"No, go back to what you were doing. But Esme is wanting to know how you like your present, so I wouldn't take too long." Bella shot him a glare that would scare a grizzly, though he didn't seem phased.

He laughed again as she pushed him into the doorframe. He shook his head, looked over his shoulder towards Bella, and then looked at me. "What?" He shrugged and left.

When I got downstairs Bella was telling Esme and Carlisle that she loved her gift, but it was way too much. Emmett was laughing and whining at the same time, if that is possible.

"Carlisle, Esme?"

"Oh there you are Edward." My father draped his arm around my shoulder. I hadn't seen Carlisle this happy since he and Esme came back from their 30th wedding anniversary. Then again I hadn't really seen him since than, except at dinner and his mind was usually on other matters.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked in her sweet motherly voice.

"Would it be alright if Bella and I go to dinner?" They both raised an eyebrow. "For her birthday?" They both smiled and gave their blessings.

"Now," I said as we were walking to the garage, "the question is your car or mine?" Bella smacked my arm and got into the Volvo, slamming the door, passing the sleek black car.

**************************

We ended up at a Mexican restaurant outside of Phoenix and decided to split a fajita. I had taken Bella to the bookstore for her present. She'd picked out a couple 2 or 3 interesting books before she told me I wasn't to let get anymore. I had laughed and added the book she was holding to the pile.

"So tell me about your family." Bella's face became somber as she looked down. It puzzled me how such a simple request could have that affect; she had just been laughing a second ago.

"Not much to tell. Renee's my mom; Charlie's my dad."

"I thought you said they're divorced?"

"They are; Charlie lives in Forks."

"But Jasper is…"

"My half-brother. The reason for the first breakup."

"But you?"

She sighed. "The product of them trying to make up. It didn't work. We left a year after I was born. I still had to see him over the summer though.

"Charlie was fine most of the time, but every once in a while he's get drunk and beat me. He use to tell me I was useless and I caused the divorce. When I asked him to stop he would say I was getting exactly what a whelp like me deserved." Her fists were clenched as mine were as she continued.

"Renee got wind of it when Charlie went way too far. She told him to straighten up or she'd report him. Jasper always came with me after that, and we would hide together when Charlie came home drunk."

"No wonder you guys have such a strong bond."

"Yeah, I'll always have him to catch me if I fall." I nodded. Hopefully I would be there too.

The rest of the meal consisted of talks of interests: books, music, arts, etc. By the time we were pulling into the drive, Bella was reading one of the books she had gotten out loud.

We parted after we had said goodnight to everyone to get ready for bed, only to rejoin in her room to finish reading a chapter or two. Sitting down on her big beanbag chair, we found a comfortable position and started reading.

I remember thinking how natural it felt to have my arms around Bella, having her lean her back against my chest, but all the rest were dreams.


	9. confusion

My phone went off way too early. Apparently Jasper's snooze button was disabled. I reach out and found my phone. "Go away!" I muttered groggily before slamming the phone shut.

Someone shifted behind me and I realized I wasn't in my bed. I was still on my beanbag chair, a blanket over me with Edward's strong protecting arm wrapped securely around my waist. I was instantly wide-awake as I took in my dark room.

The light had been turned off, my phone place on the ground beside us along with the book we were reading, bookmarked to hold our place. That meant that someone had come in and seen us like this.

My face reddened at the thought as I wriggled my way out of Edward's strong hold. I checked over my shoulder to see if he woke up, but he was still thankfully sound asleep.

I made sure the door was securely bolted twice before I got into the shower. The hot water didn't have its usual calming effect. I was too keyed up. I took several deep breaths before I entered my room again and went downstairs.

Carlisle had a cup of coffee all ready for me when I entered the kitchen. "Morning."

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh… yeah." I looked down so he couldn't see me blush.

"I wouldn't have thought that beanbag would be comfortable."

"You saw that?"

He laughed, "No, Esme just told me about it. She saw your light was on, and when she went to turn it off she found you and Edward asleep on that beanbag chair of yours."

"We fell asleep while reading."

"Ah well, no harm done." He chuckled, "It happens, I know it has happened to Esme and I a couple times." I nodded and took a sip of my coffee.

Carlisle thankfully changed the subject and started telling me about the life at the hospital. It was so easy to get along with Carlisle, maybe because he always knew when to change the subject.

Carlisle had just gotten up to leave when Edward came into the kitchen. "Good morning Edward."

"Good morning." His voice was still thick with sleep, his hair wet and in disarray as he slumped in the chair beside me. I got up as soon as Carlisle left to put my cup in the sink. When I turned back around I saw Edward has his head back and eye closed.

"You look wonderful. I thought I was going have to wake you up."

"I'm not a morning person." His whisper was more of a groan.

"Then why are you up?"

"Jasper called you. He wasn't too thrilled when I answered."

"No, I guessed he wasn't. Sorry if he said anything mean to you." He nodded but I doubt he really knew what I said.

I didn't bother to shut my door when I got to my room; there was really no use. I got my stuff for school ready and set it on my bed. When I passed my beanbag chair I picked up the book we had been reading last night. "How far did we get?" I jumped at the sound of his soft voice; I hadn't heard him come in.

"Um… a couple pages past the second chapter." He was closer than I had thought when I looked up. My heart kicked into double time as he leaned in and pressed his cool lips to mine with the lightest pressure. I was suddenly grateful for the arm that was around me holding me to his chest.

He pulled back and matched my slightly confused and awed gaze. It was while before either of us could compose ourselves enough to speak. "Uh… we should go." He ran his hand through his bronze hair and waited for my response. It was all I could do to nod.

It was silent during the ride to school, and an awkward one at that. I was glad that I only had one class with him. We didn't speak to each other during history, working silently on one part then moving onto the next.

"Did something happen this morning?" Tanya asked at lunch. I shook my head and Edward did the same. "You guys seem really tense for some reason."

"Tired."

"Same." Tanya finally dropped all attemps of conversation when she got nothing but one-word answers.

**********************

My bed felt so good when I got home. I was tired and confused. All because of one kiss? Ugh, I hate this!

It had felt so wonderful, though. His lips against mine, his arms holding me to his chest, our heartbeats beating together to the same rhythm. All of it was wonderful.

I threw a pillow over my face. This stunk. Here I was marveling over something that is wrong. He has a girlfriend. He shouldn't be kissing me, even though I wanted him to. I wish he wouldn't have done it in the first place, because then I wouldn't have known what it was like.

Someone knocked on my door. "Go away."

"Bella?" I removed the pillow to see Edward peeking his head into my room. "Esme says suppers ready." I nodded and followed him downstairs.

Supper was quieter then usual. It was unusually awkward sitting next to Edward and everyone seemed to notice. "Are you two fighting?" Rose finally asked.

"No, why?"

"You just seem unusually quiet." We both shrugged and continued eating.

After supper I returned to my room. It wasn't long before I heard my door open. "Bella, can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Don't what about me! You know exactly what about, Bella Swan!" I turned to see him pointing a finger at me like a parent would to a misbehaving child.

"No I don't know what about, Edward Cullen! Leave me alone." Going to turn back around he grabbed my shoulders and kept me facing him.

"We need to talk. We can't just act like nothing happened."

"I say we can, besides it would be better if we did."

"And why would that be?"

"Because it shouldn't have happened in the first place, Edward! That's why!" He just stared at me, his green eyes hurt.

"And why not?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Because, Edward, it was wrong! No matter how wonderful it might have been it was still wrong! What about you and Tanya? I highly doubt that she would be fine with you kissing another girl. You're a lair and a cheat, Edward Cullen. How could you do that to her? To me? Not only does kissing me mean cheating on Tanya but it makes me the whore you cheated on her with!" He winced and let go of my shoulders.

"Tanya and I broke up Bella." He finally whispered after a long moment. I looked to see his hurt face and instantly felt bad. I had caused that face.

"Wow, I feel about two inches big right now." I sighed as I sat down on the bed, my head in my hands.

I felt the bed sink beside me, and an arm snake around my shoulders. I look to see Edward smiling his angle smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. "It's okay. I should have told you earlier." I laid my head on hid shoulder and nodded. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Seems like there is a lot of that going around theses days. I couldn't think straight all day." He chuckled.

"You are right, though. I shouldn't have kissed you, not without knowing if you wanted me too or not."

"I didn't mind the kiss, it was the confusion and guilt afterwards that got me."

"Really?" I looked to see his expression but was again shocked by how close his lips were to mine, and they were getting closer. Again the gentle pressure of cool marble against my lips sent my heart racing as his did. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

He held me there for a while after we had broke apart until I could catch my breath. "Really."

**An: And everybody cheers "YAY! They finally got it!" lol Come on you can't deny it. = ) I hoped you liked it. Keep the reviews coming. We're already past a hundred!**


	10. unhappy reunion

We were seated once again on her beanbag chair reading. I could not describe the feeling that consumed me in that moment. I was more happy and content in that one moment than I had been in my entire life.

When Bella started yawing I saw that it was almost ten. "We should probably go to bed unless we want to spend another night sleeping on this chair."

"Probably," she agreed, but neither one of us moved to get up.

"Oh," Rosalie was standing in the doorway. I didn't think I heard a knock, but my attention was directed elsewhere. "Don't you two make a cute couple?"

Bella laughed as Rose put her hands on her hips. "What do you need Rose?"

"I wanted your opinion on something, Bella, and I was going to ask you about this fight you two were having, but it seems that you guys have made up."

"We weren't fighting, Rose."

"Fighting, giving each other the silent treatment, it's all one in the same. Regardless, would you mind if I borrowed your opinion?"

Bella shook her head and got up. "See you tomorrow."

I smiled, "See you."

********************************

My phone went off around five, but I ignored it. It's Saturday for crying out loud! I heard the shower start up, so I figured that Jasper didn't understand that the weekends were for sleeping in. Besides we didn't have to be at Renee's until eleven, so I didn't have to get up until ten at the earliest.

The phone went off again ten-fifteen minutes later. Again, I ignored it, pulling the covers over my head. Even through the quilt I heard the door open. Figuring Bella was just seeing what was ringing this early in the morning, I ignore that also and tried to go back to sleep.

The door closed and my phone went off right in my ear at full blast. Throwing the covers off I saw that it was Bella calling. "This is an evil game," I said hoarsely.

"Good morning sunshine." I moaned. How could she be so chipper so early? "Time to get up."

"No, time to sleep. It's not even six, and it's Saturday."

"So… come on. Up, up."

"No, go downstairs with Carlisle, and let me sleep."

She laughed. "You better get up."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I will call you every five minutes and if you silence your phone I will come in and jump on top of you." I moaned and hung up.

I slammed the bathroom door. How could someone so sweet be so evil? The water was freezing when I stepped in; I had been too tired to see that Bella switched the water from hot to cold, though I doubted that she took a cold shower.

Carlisle was gone when I stumbled into the kitchen. "Carlisle had to get to the hospital. Something about a broken rib or pregnancy, he said it way too fast for me to catch it."

I gave her a half smile; it was as if she read my thoughts. "Do you realize you woke me up at 5:30 on a Saturday?"

"Yes, I do. Come sit down and I'll get you some coffee." I did as she requested without thinking. Although it wasn't one of my favorite drinks, the coffee did help to wake me up. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I kissed her on the cheek making her smile.

"Whoa, Edward! Not over breakfast!" Bella blushed and I wanted to punch Emmett in the face. "Since when are you two all love-dovey?" Bella shrugged and headed towards her room. "And since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since Bella decided that she would wake me up at 5:30." I finished my cup and followed Bella upstairs. She wasn't in her room, but I didn't get disappointed. She might have been in my room again.

My guess was right. She was lying on my bed with an arm over her eyes. I sat on the edge in front of her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Too much attention?" She nodded and sighed.

"Are you going to stay at Renee's?"

"I don't know would she mind?" Bella shook her head. "Do you want me to?" She was silent. "Bella?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I'll stay."

**************************

We took her car and with much pleading she let me drive. "You know I might have to steal this." She laughed. I couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was as she talked. It was sweet, and timid unlike most of the girls at school.

"Turn off here." I followed her instructions noticing that her neighborhood was unlike my own. I hadn't paid attention to the Phoenix countryside before. It was nothing more than brush, rocks,and suburbs, not somewhere one would think when you here the word countryside."It's the third house on the left." Her house was a small cabin like house. It looked like a small Lincoln log house that little children build.

"Bella!" Renee ran and caught her in a fierce hug. "That's some fancy car you got there."

"Birthday present, don't ask." Renee laughed.

"Speaking of presents." Bella groaned while Renee literally bounced up and down. "Isn't it great? Now you can take pictures of your new home, and I won't miss a thing!" Bella rolled her eyes and reached for her bag.

"I got it, Bella." She glance at my face, so I smiled and followed Renee inside the house.

"Oh, well you guys can put your stuff in your old room Bella, but you will have to share it for tonight."

"What happened to the guest room?"

"Well…" Right then a man stepped out from what I guessed was the spare bedroom into the hallway. Bella instantly froze.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi," she gulped, "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man come see his daughter and wish her happy birthday?"

"You never use to."

"Trying to break old habits." He gave her a wicked smile that made her flinch. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Charlie!" Renee exclaimed. "I told you that if you don't behave I will kick you out and nail you to road! Now move so we can get to her room!" He did as he was told, but Bella still coward into my shoulder when we passed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know he was coming in, he just showed up."

"It's okay Renee, but I think I'm going to go for a walk until supper." Renee nodded and Bella lead the way out the back door.

**********************

Supper that evening was a simple meatloaf meal with Renee, Charlie, Renee's boyfriend, Phil, and Jasper. I was between Bella, and Phil, with Renee across from me. Bella was between Jasper and I with Charlie across from her. I knew that being across from him was making her uncomfortable, but there as Jasper said there was no way Bella was sitting next to him nor next to Phil.

Charlie burnt himself on the too hot food and started cussing up a storm. Renee calmly punched him in the jaw while eating her supper. "Keep your mouth clean, Charlie Swan. I will not hesitate on washing your mouth out with soap like I do my kindergartners."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"My house, my rules. If you don't like them get you butt back up in Forks."

They continued to bicker back and forth for a while before Phil leaned over to stage a whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, this always happens when he's in town." I smiled politely and continued eating.

"Are you okay?" Bella was just nibbling her food, not really touching it. All I got as an answer was a quiet head nod.

"So, you're still an ungrateful little whelp? Your mother makes you a meal and you just pick at it." Charlie received another hard punch from Renee.

"Charlie, I will not say it again. Get your act straight or I will shoot you." It was hard to believe this was the same woman who was so chipper when we arrived giving death threats at the dinner table.

His swearing was cut off into a mumble as he took a bite off his plate. Phil tried to change the subject without much success. "So, will you be staying the night with us as well Edward?" I nodded without looking up.

"You're going to let him sleep with that wench! She's going to end up just like you, pregnant at eighteen." I growled, but Jasper cut me off from doing anything to undignified.

"Not everybody tries to take away a young girl's innocence like you Charlie. And even if they did have sex tonight it would be of Bella's desire to do so, not rape. Now enough! They're not even staying here. They're leaving after supper."

"We are?" Bella and I chorused together.

"Yes, you are. I'm not having Bella sleep in the same house as him," he pointed to Charlie as he snarled his name. "You're uncomfortable Bella. Mom understands."

"He's right Bella. You two can stay over some other time, okay?" Bella gave her mother a grateful smile and went back to eating silently.

***********************

"What was Jasper talking about at dinner?" We were on our way home. Bella's car had no center console, so I had pulled her tight against my side to comfort her. She had cried a little in the beginning, but she had calmed out before five minutes had passed.

"When I was twelve Charlie had tried to… take things too far. Luckily I had gotten out of there before he got a hold of me. I ran to our neighbor Billy Black, and he told Charlie off. Renee came and got me as soon as she could, but I had to go back after one summer because Charlie threatened to take it to court." She yawned, "Jasper came with me from then on and the visits were cut in half."

My hand was clamped tight on the steering wheel. Rage washed through me red and true. The words ran through my head like a never-ending chant._ He was going to hurt her. He was going to rape her! And they did nothing!_

Well that wasn't really true. They did send Jasper. That thought calmed me slightly but not by much. I was too busy trying to keep myself under control that I didn't notice that Bella had fallen asleep during our ride home.

"Hey bro. I thought you guys were staying over?" Emmett greeted me as he shut the car door for me.

"Change of plans. Renee's house was crowded with family so we're going over next weekend. Emmett got the door for me, since my hands were full.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle was already out of his seat with worried concern.

"She's fine, Carlisle. Bella just fell asleep in the car, that's all." Relief washed through him. It was strange that he and Bella had grown so attached to each other, but then I remembered her story and I finally got it. No wonder she was so attached to him; she had never had a real father.

"Let's get her to bed then." I followed him upstairs. He stopped between Bella's room and mine. "Which room, son?"

I warred with myself. I wanted her to be with me, but with what happened with Charlie, how could I? She wasn't awake to ask her permission. I couldn't take her choice away from her, even if I wanted to. But what if she awoke in the middle of the night, and she needed someone to comfort her?

"Edward?" I sighed and nodded towards my room. I wouldn't touch her. I would sleep on the floor, or on the other polar side of the bed, but I needed to know that she would be okay. I needed to keep her safe.


	11. comforter

**AN: Hey yall! Hope you guys are having fun reading. You all have already left over 160 reviews. Okay well read on.**

The room I awoke in was not my room at Renee's nor at the Cullen's. I turned over to my other side and saw Edward sleeping next to me, so I must have been in his room.

Unlike the other time we had fallen asleep together his arm was not around me and he was sleeping as far away from me as the bed would allow. I was shocked. Was he mad at me? Or repulsed because of what happened with Charlie tonight? That must be it.

I swallowed and sat up. If he didn't want to be in the same room with me, then I shouldn't be here. "Bella, I'm sorry." His hoarse voice made me jump. His face was turned away from me, so I couldn't see his expression, but he sounded mad.

"It's not your fault you're mad." He sat up quickly, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? I'm not mad."

"You're not? Then why were you ten feet away from me this morning, and apologizing?" He sighed, scooted towards me, wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into his chest.

He sighed into my hair before he explained. "I'm sorry, you weren't awake to ask if this was okay. I didn't want to take advantage of you, but I didn't want you to wake up in the middle of the night without someone being there to comfort you if you needed it. So I decided to not touch you."

"That's a weird reason. A sweet one, but still weird. Must you always be a gentleman?" He just chuckled. We sat there for a long moment before we both started yawning.

"We can talk more in the morning." He told me as he pulled us back down onto the pillows.

"It is the morning." I was half asleep so I didn't notice whom I was talking to. Edward's concept of morning was different than mine.

"Three a.m. is not morning by any standards Bella." I don't know how I responded, but I was content to fall back asleep in Edward's arms.

***********************

Jasper thankfully decided to give me a break from the five o'clock roll call. When I did wake up I didn't want to move an inch. I just laid there in total contentment until the sun shone into my eye. I turned to hide my face from the light, and noticed that Edward's chest was bare.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I tensed up. I nodded, but he didn't buy it. "Bella?" I looked up to see him staring at me, his green eyes intense and worried.

"I'm fine honestly." I smiled to show him I wasn't lying. He raised an eyebrow and I laughed. I wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't the only one who didn't want to upset the other party involved.

As if to read my mind he out the lightest pressure to my lips. We were just pulling apart when Emmett opened the door. "Whoa bro, I know you guys are engaged, but aren't you suppose to save that till after the wedding?" Edward growled and threw a pillow at his brother.

"Out Emmett!" Emmett laughed and did as he was told. I laughed also as I untwined myself and got up. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed, it's eight already."

"Exactly, time to go back to sleep."

I laughed. "You're free to do so but I'm getting a shower and washing that awful day of yesterday away." I didn't wait for him to respond. I was too anxious to get rid of Charlie's drug addict smell. I would probably have to burn these clothes to get rid of his influence. How did Edward stand to sleep next to me when I smelled like this?

*************************

"Come on, Bella, let me drive." Edward was pleading with lust in his eyes.

I shook my head, "Nope, you drove yesterday, twice. It's my turn." I opened the door and turned on the car. He stood there pouting, so I revved the engine. I saw him heave a sigh before he got in on the passenger side.

"Stop pouting, you never let me drive the Volvo."

"You can drive the Volvo; I'll drive the Genesis." I laughed and shook my head. I had to admit this car drove really great. I wasn't a car fanatic, but I liked driving. I wasn't about to let him take that privilege away when it was my car we were taking.

It didn't take us long to find Jasper and Alice outside an Italian restaurant they had picked. Alice hugged me as soon as I got out of the car. "I'm sssssooooo sorry, Bella. He's such a terrible man."

I glared at Jasper and he raised his hands in surrender. "She came bye the house and met him. I didn't tell a soul." Alice nodded and let go of me. "I'd hug you too, but I'm afraid I smell like Charlie. Stupid pot."

"Don't forget the meth and the coke, or and all the alcohol." He smiled, probably that I was feeling more at ease. Of course in was hard to feel insecure when Edward was holding my hand.

We all went in and sat down. It didn't take long for conversation to find a happy rhythm. It wasn't until we were eating desert that Alice asked me to go shopping.

"Alice, Bella doesn't really do shopping."

"Yeah, Alice. I'm sure Jasper will go with you and you could call Rose."

"But Bella, you need different clothes." She whined and gave me puppy eyes. I couldn't believe how hard it was to try and refuse, but she won eventually.

She dragged me around the mall for four hours before she let me go home. When Edward and I finally got home I collapsed on my bed ready for sleep. "Bella? Would you like to go out to dinner Tuesday?"

"Why Tuesday?"

"Because Esme's planning to make the Tuesday wedding planning to become official, so chances are we will be pulled out of school early. As long as we don't get into any more fights we can maybe duck out early. I know a place that will you would like."

I yawned, "Sure, sounds good." I don't know if he left before I fell asleep, but I didn't really care. For right now all I wanted was to sleep.


	12. first date

Bella didn't wake up at all after she fell asleep when we got home. No wonder she didn't go shopping. I sat watching the game with Emmett, or at least tried to. My mind kept finding its way back to Bella no matter how many times I told myself I wasn't going to think about her.

I couldn't believe that I was going on my first date with her. I was practically soaring. Truth be told it wasn't our first date, but it was the first one either of us would admit to.

I had been on many of dates with Tanya, but this was different. With Tanya it had been more like friends going out rather than a date. With Bella it was different. Her and Tanya were almost polar opposites.

Where Tanya was strong and independent, Bella was shy and timid. Tanya I always knew my boundaries, how far I could go, and Bella was uncharted territory. She was so fragile and delicate, I was so afraid of breaking her or pushing her too far.

Now that I knew what happened with Charlie I was even more apprehensive. I didn't want to bring back memories of those years of putting up with him. I didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Dude, frown anymore and your face will get stuck like that." Emmett was staring at me concerned.

I sighed, "You're right."

"What has you worried, bro." Emmett was hardly ever perceptive, but when he did decide to come down from his little world enough to notice things, he had a habit of seeing everything.

"Nothing, Em." He raised an eyebrow. "I have a date with Bella Tuesday."

"Way to go, bro!" He jumped over to the couch I was on and put me in a headlock so he could mess up my hair.

"Cut it out Emmett!" He laughed and let go.

"So touchy." I growled and he raised his hands in surrender. "Look, bro, you and Bella are tight. I've seen you with her, the way you treat her is unlike anyone else I've seen. She looks to you for a protector. So just chill."

"You're right." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed."

******************************

Bella decided to keep waking me up early. She called around five and then again a half an hour later. I had to laugh at myself. Anyone else I would ignore and get mad at for waking me up that early, but I could never get mad at Bella.

Bella smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled back and went to sit next to her. "Coffee Edward?" Carlisle asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No thank you, Carlisle." He laughed and set a cup of tea in front of me. It was peaceful not having Emmett harassing me, or Rose trying to shut him up. There was only the shuffle of pages as we all read our prints. Bella and I were about half way through our book when Carlisle left for the hospital.

We both went to our rooms to finish getting ready and met outside in the garage. "Which car are we taking?"

"That depends, whose driving?"

"Me." Her only answer was to walk to the Volvo and wait for me to unlock the door. I hit the thumb knob as I pouted. That car was so cool, and she wouldn't let me drive it. I knew I sounded like a child but I really didn't care.

"I'll tell you what, you can drive it tomorrow when we go for our date, okay?" I looked over to see her smile and nodded. I must have looked more eager than I thought because she laughed. "Like a child in a candy shop." She giggled.

I had held her hand as we walked to her first class, but my time with her ended too soon. I was disappointed that I had to leave her, but if I were late to class Mrs. Miller would have my head. "See you in History."

"See you then," I agreed.

Tanya was sitting there in class looking as if she had something she wanted to say. "Good morning," I said as I sat down.

"Good morning, how was your weekend?"

I took a deep breath, "Interesting."

"A good interesting or a bad interesting." I gave her a look and she laughed. "Right, not one of my girlfriends. Got it." I nodded and stared at the front."Aren't you going to ask me about my weekend?"

"Do I have to? You are just going to tell me anyways."

"Fine, my weekend was great, thank you very much! Jacob and I got most of our project done and he asked me out on a date for Friday!" A triumphant smile spread across her face. Luckily Mrs. Miller called the class to attention so I didn't have to listen about her upcoming date.

Sadly she started up after class ended and we walked to our next one. "So when are you and Bella going out?"

"Actually, we are going out tomorrow."

"Oh, where are you taking her?"

"The Kissinger cottage outside of town."

"Ah, going with the whole romantic picnic?" I nodded. "You know Edward, you really can't cook, unless of course you're planning to serve her macaroni and toast." I chuckled.

"I was going to ask Esme to help me, actually."

"No, no, don't bother her. I'll cook the food. Just tell me when to drop it off tomorrow, okay. I insist." I really couldn't cook. When Rose had tried to teach me, I got kicked out after two tries.

"Sure, whatever you want to do."

*****************

I practically jumped out of my seat when the third period bell rung. Tanya laughed. Our class consisted on working on our projects. Unlike Friday, Bella and I were perfectly at ease, talking to each other throughout the whole period. I was sad to have the period end.

"Lunch?" Bella's voice seemed as disappointed as I felt. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

**********************

Tuesday morning came before I knew it. Bella was lying next to me and I remembered that we had been reading the night before. Looking at the clock that was still screaming at me, I saw that it was seven. "Bella," I yawned as I lightly shook her.

"Hmm?"

"Time to get up. We fell asleep." She groaned and pushed herself off the bed. I knew exactly how she felt. I didn't want to move either.

Despite our late start we left about the same time. In the garage Bella got in the drivers side of the Genesis. Getting in the car I asked, "I thought you said I'd get to drive?"

"I said I would let you drive on the date. We're not on our date yet." I sighed dejectedly and waited out the car ride. It took longer than usual to get to school since Bella drove slower than I did.

Today went much like yesterday. Tanya and I talked before class started and we both jumped up for third period. We left shortly after lunch ended with a promise from Tanya that she would drop the food off at the cottage around five.

"Oh good you're here. No fights at school?" Esme greeted us at the café.

We both nodded. "Good, lets get started then so you two can get to your date." Bella laughed and sat down. I knew she wedding plans weren't her favorite past time, but I had to admit she put on a good front.

Esme let us go early, so we got to the cottage before Tanya got the food there. When I pulled up Bella's sucked in a breath. "You like it?"

"Edward it's beautiful." I chuckled at her expression. She looked so cute when she was surprised. "What?" She'd caught me staring at her.

"Nothing you just look cute when you're surprised." She blushed and muttered something that could have been a thank you. I got out of the car and went to open her door.

"Would you like to see the rest of it, or do you want just stare at the front?" She slapped me and started walking toward the back. I caught up, walking beside her and holding her hand as I pointed out various things.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asked out of the blue when we entered the cottage.

"Why?" Just then a knock sounded on the door and Tanya came in. I had forgotten that she was coming.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Tanya. What are you doing her?"

She laughed, "Saving you from a macaroni and toast dinner." Bella raised an eyebrow. "Edward can't cook." She explained and Bella laughed.

"That's what Emmett was talking about earlier."

"Probably."

"Okay enough humor at my expense. Tanya I think its time for you to leave."

"I get it, I get it. See you two tomorrow. And I want details." She pointed to me when said this, not Bella. I sighed as I shooed her out of the house. When would she stop thinking of me as one of her girlfriends?

I turned to see Bella smiling and I had to smile also. "Shall we eat?" She nodded and laid out the blanket that was lying on the couch on the ground. I unpacked the basket, noticing that Tanya had gone all out. She had made mushroom ravioli with breadsticks, chocolate cake and sparkling grape juice.

We talked about our thoughts on the book we had almost finished last nights and other topics as we ate. It was so natural to be with Bella. We didn't make each other uncomfortable…most of the time. I couldn't believe that we got together so well.

When I was told I was suppose to marry some strange girl I had never met, I never thought I was going to fall for her. I thought we might have become friends, but I never guessed that it would come down to what I felt right now. It made me wonder if I was the only one who was feeling like this.

"Edward?" Her timid voice brought my attention back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I leaned in and kissed her lightly, but it soon deepened into something more. When we both finally pulled back we both didn't know what to say. Silence fell over us like a thick blanket.

"Wow," Bella finally breathed. I nodded and looked to see what time it was. I was shocked to see that it was almost nine.

"We should probably get going." I cleared my throat. "Esme might get worried." She didn't answer. She just started to gather the stuff and put it in the basket. She was too wrapped in her thoughts to even fight over who got to drive.

Neither of us spoke as I drove back home, but that was fine. We both needed to digest what happened and of the consequences that would follow. Well that was what I was thinking of anyways.


	13. news

**AN: Howdy peoples. So we are like over 220 reviews! I'm glad you all like it, because to tell you the truth this was just a first try, messing around on a rainy day project. Anywho I was just sitting in my room reading a new book when I thought I should probably write a new chapter before I get too into the book and forget. So I'll shut up now.**

The sensation of the kiss still lingered with me as we took the silent bends of the road. His marble lips pressed tight to mine with his hands twining into my hair had made me melt. I was happy and at the same time terribly frightened. It brought back memories of Charlie and that horrible rainy night. Jasper had come in and saved me, making Charlie feel like the piece of filth that he was, but it still brought back nightmares.

Edward wasn't like Charlie though. He was kind and gentle, always the gentleman. The same person who wanted to be my comfort but vowed not to touch me when I wasn't awake to ask could never do what Charlie tried to do, right? I wanted to believe that, but I couldn't bring myself to totally accepting that. I would always have that fear of what might happen.

On the other hand though, I liked his kisses; I wanted more of them. Maybe I was just a glutton for doubt and confusion, but the feeling of being with him was like nothing I have ever felt. I was grateful for the dark car so he couldn't see the blush that reddened my face.

I heard him sigh and I met confused eyes when I turned to see what caused it. He seemed to forget the road totally as my face got hotter, if that was possible. We both looked away and the silence deepened.

We arrived at the house before it could get too awkward in the car. It was oddly deserted when we came in from the garage. Usually someone was downstairs, but no one was anywhere. I didn't worry about it too much. Instead I went upstairs to fall on my bed and escape everything, but when Edward opened my door for me my room was empty.

"What the?" Edward seemed as confused as I was. All my stuff had been taken out of the room. All my books were stripped of the shelves, my closest raided cleaned, and my drawers emptied.

I turned around and found a not on the floor.

_Bella, try the next room._

_Rosalie_

I handed the note to Edward, making his brow furrow even more. "Did they move the whole house over one room?" I shrugged and walked to the next room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I opened the door to Edward's room, making him run into me. "Bella?" I pointed and he growled. "What do they think they are doing?"

They had moved all my stuff to his room while we were out. His CDs had been moved to make room for my books. His stereo was moved to fit my beanbag chair between it and the wall. I had no clue how they had organized the drawers and closet to fit both our wardrobes.

"Oh, hey you're back!" Emmett was standing in the doorway trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Emmett, so help me, I will-"

"Edward it wasn't all Emmett's idea." Esme's motherly voice cut his threat short. "We all had a part of it."

"We thought that since you two have fallen asleep together more than enough that you wouldn't mind." Rose gave me a small smile.

"Edward," I put my hand on his arm, "it's fine." I leaned around him to give the others a small smile, "Thank you."

Emmet bounded forward and gave me a tight hug. "You're welcome little sis!" They all said goodnight and I shut the door behind them. I didn't turn around, instead I leaned my forehead against the door. I knew Edward was upset and I didn't want to face his anger whether he was mad at me or not.

I don't know how long I stood with my face pressed against the door before Edward's musical voice broke the silence. "I could sleep on the floor tonight and we can moved the stuff back tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward." I turned without meeting his eye and went to find my pajamas. "If anyone is going to sleep on floor it should be me," I opened the first drawer and shut it quickly, not my drawer. "It's your room Edward, you should get the bed."

"A gentleman lets the lady have the bed."

I opened the next drawer roughly, "Can you drop the gentleman crap, please." I slammed the drawer frustrated, and slumped to the floor.

He came to sit next to me, but he didn't wrap a comforting arm around my shoulders like I thought he would have. "I'm sorry, Bella. I had no clue they had this planned."

I sighed. "It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He put an arm around me and pulled me close. "I'm just… confused, I guess."

"I shouldn't have-"

"Don't start. You didn't do anything. It's… complicated and I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay. What were you looking for?"

"My pajamas, and trust me they are not in the first drawer." He raised an eyebrow as he got up to look.

"Oh," was all he said when he opened the first drawer to find his undergarments. He started opening drawers to find my pajamas. All the sudden he slammed a drawer quickly. I looked up to see him embarrassed. "It seems that your drawers start with the third one down." I raised an eyebrow, "It's the equivalent first drawer."

"Oh," I got up and opened the fourth drawer, finally finding my pajamas. "I'm going to go take a shower. Hopefully they didn't move anything in there." He chuckled.

The shower had its usual calming effect along with my strawberry shampoo. The warm water loosened my tense muscles and I didn't want to get out, but I knew I had to eventually. Finally, I got out and pulled on my pajamas.

Edward was lying on the bed when I came in, already ready for bed. I went over to the bed and sat down. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor?" I turned the light off and laid down. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes Regis, it is."

*************************

My phone went off at five like always. I didn't want to answer it, but I knew he would hit the redial until I did. "Morning," I yawned as I extracted myself from Edward's arms.

"Morning, how was your yesterday?"

"Good, we got our project done." I heard Edward stir, "You know Jas, I got to go."

"What's the hurry?"

"I forgot some homework that I need to finish." Edward sat up and looked at me as I put a finger to my lips.

"Okay, call me later."

"Yeah, okay, bye."

"Bye." I let out a huge breath, wondered how long I had been holding it in. I went and laid back down on the bed. My life was too complicated.

"You didn't want to tell him?" I could understand why he was asking. Jasper and I told each other everything, but this was something that would be better to keep quiet.

"Do you want to keep your head?" He laughed and pulled me close.

"Yes, that would be preferred. " We laid there for a moment in silence, content to just be together. "Shall we get up then and go meet Carlisle?"

"I guess so," but neither of us made a move to get up. I knew I was far too comfortable, so unless Edward pressed the measure I wasn't going to complain.

"Or we could just lie hear and get up at seven like normal people. Carlisle cans survive one morning with out our company."

I shrugged, "Either way." He pulled me closer and pressed his face into my hair, so I guess he chose the first to just stay there.

****************************

"Jerk at two o'clock." Tanya's voice was ice cold. We were at lunch, eating and talking about last night and future plans that were suppose to be in the making, like Tanya's date. I turned to see James's despaired and bruised face. He looked like he had been run over a train.

"I'll be right back, guys." I hurried out of my seat and over to James before Edward could push me back in my seat. "Hey James, what happened? You look like you got run over by a train."

"I feel like I have been hit by one. I met you brothers this weekend."

"What! Wait _brothers?"_

"Yeah, the big brawny one held me down as the blonde haired one did something weird. I felt like crap afterwards…well that's not true. I felt like killing myself. Then the brawny one decided that I needed to learn my lesson even more."

My fists were clenched so hard my fingernails were cutting into my palms. "James, I'm so sorry. I had no clue he- they were planning this."

"It's fine. I am sorry for grabbing you last week."

"It's fine James, everyone just overreacted." He denied it and walked away.

Edward was growling when I got back. "Chill, no harm done. Now what did our brothers actually do this weekend?"

"Nothing, I think. Emmett was at home when we were, I don't know about Jasper." I bit my lip thinking. They must have done it Saturday while we were at Renee's.

"I'm going to have to go pay my brother a little visit."

************************

"Jasper Whitlock! What on earth did you do to him?!"

"Who?"

"James! Who else? He looked like he was run over by a train _and_ like he was about to go jump off a cliff! Now tell me what you did to him!"

"I only talked to him, Bella." I punched him in the gut. "Hey, none of that kiddo. Man, Bella, Emmett was in on it too."

"Oh trust me, he will be getting it too. I just found you first. Now listen here, you will _not_ go near him again. Got it? You will leave him alone. I can fend for myself, so back off!" I left him standing shocked in the school parking lot, all his friends were staring and Alice going to comfort him.

I smirked as I got into the Volvo, and headed back to school to pick up Edward. I was really surprised that he had handed over the keys, but he was probably just trying to butter me up so he could drive the Genesis. I shook my head at the thought. Men and cars.

I let him drive home, not pushing my luck too far, and chewed Emmett out as soon as I found him. It was pretty hilarious to see Emmett scared of me. He gave me his word that he would steer clear of James and that was good for me.

With my yelling out of the way I decided that it was time to get started on homework. I might as well get that done and out of the way.

**An: Okay so this week is going to be kinda hectic, so I don't know when I will be able to update. I will try to do so asap but until then keep reviewing.**


	14. McDonalds

The next few days went without incident. School was school, and no one tried to move rooms around. We never did end up moving Bella back into the room next to mine. When I made mention of it Tuesday afternoon she never gave me a real answer, so we continued to share a room.

I had to laugh at my family. Any other family would freak if they found out their son was sharing a bed with another girl, but no. They move the girl into my room while I'm away. So much for us Cullen's being old fashioned with our traditions.

"No Edward, you're the old fashion one." I looked over to see Bella smiling. I hadn't heard her come in.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the old fashioned one, not your family." Oh, I must have said that out loud. I wondered if I had been talking the whole time.

Just then Bella's phone went off, "Hey Jasper… Yeah, we were planning to come over to Renee's today. Why?... Oh, okay… Sure. We'll meet you there. Bye." She shook her head as she shut the phone. "Scatterbrain Renee." She sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, Renee's painting this weekend and forgot we were coming over, so she just wants to meet us for lunch." She sat down next to me on the bed shaking her head again. I reached over, pulling the hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face.

"When are we meeting them?" I checked the clock as I spoke. It was only ten. What a surprise that I didn't use to get up until an hour past this just a couple weeks ago! It seemed like month since Bella had come into my life.

"Not till one, they're in the middle of choosing a color so it will take until then." She rolled her eyes, making me laugh. I couldn't believe it would take that long to choose a color, but then I remembered the Esme usually spent days to design a room.

She laughed along with me and then sighed. Her reaction made me wonder what she was thinking that made her sigh like that. I didn't know what would cause her to sigh like that after she had been laughing freely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then why was she whispering? I lifted her chin up so I could read her face, but her eyes just confused me even more. Those depthless brown eyes were filled with confusion and what I thought might be fear, which surprised me. I dropped my hand afraid that I might have caused that fear.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I dropped my eyes.

"For what?" I honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Why was I apologizing? She was waiting for an answer though.

"For whatever frightened you." That was true. I was sorry for whatever put that fear into her eyes. I found myself wanting to protect her from everything but she had chewed me out before from trying to do that.

"Who said that I was frightened?" I laughed. So brave for a little mouse, always trying to take one the big tomcat by herself. "What?"

I shook my head as I stood and kissed her on the forehead, "Nothing, little mouse."

****************

"You can drive the Genesis." I raised an eyebrow as Bella handed me the keys.

"Why so generous?"

She laughed and I felt like I was missing part of the joke. "You'll see." I didn't question it because I was being allowed to drive the sleek and sporty Genesis.

"Did you know that this car has 375 horsepower?"

"Uh, no… I didn't. Your insane brother got it as a birthday present, remember? I'm just entitled to drive it, not get all Car and Driver about it." I laughed, of course Bella wouldn't care what features her car had.

We were silent for the most part until Bella told me to pull into a McDonalds. "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head, "Do you know how ridiculous it seems for a sports car to pull into a McDonalds?"

"Exactly why I let _you_ drive." She smile a smile that was slightly mischievous. I groaned as I pulled into a parking space.

An enthusiastic Renee attacked us. She hugged and squealed and bounced up and down in her seat. The difference between Bella and her mother was almost comical, though they were understandable.

"Come on let's go and order before Renee burst into song and dance." She led the way up to the counter perfectly at ease. "Now what do you want?"

"I actually have no idea. Why don't you just order two of what you get?"

"You are telling me that you have never had fast food?" I shook my head, making her laugh as she ordered. I couldn't follow anything that she said, but the cashier understood perfectly.

I ended up with something that looked like a hamburger, but it had so much grease on it I couldn't be sure. She laughed at my martyred expression. "Come on, it's not going to kill you." I groaned and took a bite. It was actually really good, and my face must have showed it because there were snickers that sounded around the table.

"Satisfied?" Bella laughed while picking up a fry.

"Almost," she dunk the fry in an ice cream sundae and held it out for me. I made a face. "Come on you have to try it."

I sighed in defeat and took the offered fry. Any one but Bella couldn't get to do this to save my life. _Do it for her. She's waiting for you to take a bite. Don't be a coward!_ I bit the fry in half and to my surprise that it wasn't half bad.

Bella smiled and started talking to Renee about her week. As Bella told Renee about our date, Renee waited anxiously to spring her trap. "So what did you think of the new arrangement?"

We both practically choked. "What arrangement?" Bella asked breathless.

"Don't play dumb. Esme called to get my approval. How have you two faired sharing a room?" If we were slouching before, neither one of us was now.

"Umm…"

"Come on Bella tell me." Renee whined.

"Excuse me? Sharing a room?" Jasper was outraged, but not at Bella, at me. The thought "_if looks could kill"_ entered my brain when I met his glare.

"It's alright. Nothing horrible." She was trying to blow it off, but her tense voice gave her away.

"How long have you two been sharing a room?" Jasper didn't direct the question to anyone but he was still staring me down so I answered.

"My brother moved the room Monday night."

"You've been sleeping with him for five days?"

"Jasper, shut up! I haven't been sleeping with him at all!"

"Oh, haven't you? You're sure being awful defensive about it?" The irrational part of me wanted to punch Jasper in the face, but the rational part told me that it wouldn't be smart to do that, especially in a public place.

"Do you have any idea what you are implying?"

"Yes, I believe I do." Bella stood up so fast she knocked down her chair. Her face was beat red and it looked like she was fighting tear as she stormed out. I quickly bid goodbye to Renee and hurried to follow Bella out the door.

She had the car running by the time I found her. I opened the driver side door and held her close as I drove. "He's so stupid! Just because he's mad about the situation he picks to strike my Achilles heel."

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Bella."

"He will be too, once he calms down." I chafed her arm soothingly and she calmed down slightly. She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here."

**AN: Hey yall, so I got an update in despite my busy schedule. Who could have guessed that? Anywho I do have a lit book to read and a concert that I really have to cram for so again I don't know when I will be able to update so be patient. Keep the reviews coming! And if any of you know what the heffer a Lemon is because I got a review asking me to write one and I have absolutely no clue what it is so if you can please enlighten me.**


	15. coping

My phone rang for about the fifth time in an hour, but I ignored it. I didn't feel like talking to my overprotective brother right now and listen to him whine as he gave me about two hundred apologies. Besides he can afford to feel guilty for a day or two.

I sighed and turned onto my side so that I could be in a more comfortable position. I was reading in the den with the radio they had in there playing songs off my Ipod. Edward had escaped over an hour ago, because of the "garbage" I was listening to.

The solitary confinement was nice and relaxing. It was pleasant not having anyone breathing down my neck or trying to comfort me, it was just nice to be alone for a while.

Sadly it didn't last long, because Emmett came bursting in the door. "Oh, Bella! I can't believe that he said that stuff to you!" He came and captured me in a bear hug.

"Emmett it's fine. How did you find out?"

"Your big mean brother told me. Now I would never do that to my little sis." He picked me up off the big leather couch that I was sprawled out on and started rocking me back and forth like someone would do to sooth a little child.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I struggled vainly against his iron grip. Before I knew it he was carrying me out of the room and plopping me on the couch in the living room. He plopped down hard next to me and picked up the remote.

"So, do you want to watch a chick flick or a comedy?" I glared at him. "Okay comedy." He turned the TV on and wrapped an arm around me with the phone in his hand. "Now shall we get pizza or tacos?"

"Emmett!" I whined.

"Okay, okay we'll get both." I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest. This family was insane! "Oh! Ice cream!" He jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's phone number. He answered after the third ring, "Yes?"

"Your brother is insane."

"How so?"

"He's taken me hostage and is trying to cheer me up with pizza, tacos, a comedy, and ice cream."

He laughed, "I'll be right down." I sighed in relief. At least someone sane would be here to keep me from becoming insane myself. "Your grateful protector has arrived." I looked up to see him bowing and I laughed.

"No! Go away, Edward!" Emmett raced over and scooped me up in his arms again. "This is a girl's night!"

"Emmett you are guy! Put Bella down."

"No!" Emmett turned so that his back was facing Edward.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?" He turned and Edward smacked him upside his head with a book.

"Put her down." Pouting he complied.

"So touchy! All I do is try to comfort her and you get mad."

"I was comforting her too, Emmett, but I was also giving her what she wanted, which was to be alone." Emmett pouted, making me laughed.

"Fine, put in the movie Emmett." His face lit up like a child's on Christmas. I settled down on the couch crossing my arms over my chest again. This was so stupid, but if it would make Emmett happy.

"You really don't have to do this." Edward whispered as he sat next to me and pulled me against his chest.

"It's fine, Edward. I really don't have anything else to do." The movie wasn't very good and I ended up dozing half way through. I felt Edward shift me so that I was in a more comfortable position, then his fingers were trailing through my hair. The sensation was surprisingly soothing and lulled me further towards unconsciousness.

I roused slightly at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Shh," He shushed me and I repositioned myself.

"She's fine Jasper. She just fell asleep during movie that's all." I heard him whispered. I didn't hear a reply, but if it really was Jasper I bet it was colorful.

I roused sometime during Edward and Jasper's conversation. I sat up and rubbed my sleep-ridden eyes. "What are you doing here, Jasper?" My irritation was marred by the yawn that escaped me.

"You wouldn't answer your phone."

"Of course not," I leaned against Edward, "you humiliated me in public. I didn't want to talk." Jasper was clearly uncomfortable about the arm that was around me, but I was too tired to care. He must have been able sense that for he didn't object.

"I really am sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking. I just couldn't believe that you would let this happened, after Charlie, especially."

"Edward isn't Charlie, Jasper. Nothing is going to happen to me. You will be the first to know if anything does, okay?" He nodded and got up. I got up also, and gave him hug before he left. I was still exhausted so I went upstairs to take a nap. If Edward followed I was oblivious to it.

*****************

Gentle hands shook me awake, "Bella, it's time to get up." I groaned and he helped me up. "Come on, what happened to my earlier riser?"

"That's in the morning, not the afternoon." He chuckled and led me downstairs. I wasn't at all hungry, but I ate bits and pieces of my supper so the others wouldn't worry. I didn't fool anyone, though.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I looked up to find everyone staring at me with concern.

"I'm fine, just tired." Edward didn't buy it though. He put a hand on my forehead and sighed.

"You have a fever."

"I'm perfectly fine." He gave me an exasperated look before he picked me up out of the chair and carried me upstairs. "Put me down." He didn't comply until we were in our room and he set me on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have let you sleep."

"It's probably just a cold, Edward. I'm fine, really." He sighed as he shook his head.

"So stubborn. Why won't you just accept you're sick and let us worry about you?"

"Because you all have better things to do then to take care of me. I don't need you to waste your time worrying about me."

He shook his head, "Bella you are absurd." I was about to protest, but he put a finger to my lips and spoke before I could get a word out. "Go to sleep. We can argue when you feel better." I nodded and did what he said like a good girl. Not because I was told to, but because I was really tired. I was fast asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. The last thing I was aware of before the darkness took me was the light pressure of Edward's lips on my forehead.


	16. flu

Bella was sick the rest of the weekend. It only got worst as time progressed. Her fever made friends with first a cough, then a sneeze, and then next a stomach bug. She had the chills Saturday night and the rest of Sunday. Carlisle said it was just the common flu, but I was still worried. She just looked so miserable, but she insisted that she was fine.

She kicked me out of our room more than once for fussing too much. I tried to reason with her, but being as stubborn as she was she would insist that she didn't need any help. I had just shaken my head and continued to care for her, despite how colorful her language became. Some of the words that came out of her mouth that weekend were ones I never thought her capable of saying.

The alarm went off at seven Monday morning, but it felt like I had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. "You should get up." Her voice was hoarse from coughing, and she was taken by yet another fit.

"Bella are you sure you want me to go?"

"Edward… you…need to go…to school. I'll…be fine," she managed to get this out between coughs and sneezes. When I didn't move she swore before yelling, "Go to school, Edward!" I sighed and did as I was told.

"She doin' any better?" Emmett's voice was a drawl, his eyes listless. I had never seen him so blue, not even when Rose was mad at him. His usual carefree expression was now replaced with nagging concern.

I sighed and shook my head. "The same as yesterday. Keep an eye on her for me?"

"Sure, bro, I'll make sure she doesn't do something stupid." I sighed again and left for school. It was quiet in the car without Bella. I turned on her annoying rap music just to fill the void. It didn't work; instead it just gave me a massive headache.

"Why so grumpy? Bella wake you up an hour earlier?"

"No, she's been sick most of the weekend. It has all of us distressed."

"Is she okay?" Even Tanya was concerned. Bella was just one of those people who everybody wanted to protect.

"Carlisle says it's just the common flu, but she's miserable. Of course she won't let anyone help her." I ran frustrated through my hair. "And to top it off I have an extensive headache." She rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Sorry." That's the one thing about Tanya. I knew she would be there for me, even though we weren't together. She didn't understand completely, but she understood enough. "She will be okay,"

I sighed, "I know."

***************************

"Bella?" She was standing at her locker, gathering books. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I had a project due today."

"They would have given you more time, Bella." She shook her head, shutting her locker. I noticed she winced at the sound even though she shut it as quietly as she could. "You need to go back home. Have whoever drove you take you back."

"I drove myself, Edward, and I'm fine. I took some cold medicine." She still wasn't facing me, so I gently turned her around. Her eyes were still slightly glazed over.

"Bella, when I left this morning you had a 101 fever."

"It went down."

She tried to keep me from putting a hand to her forehead but after giving her an exasperated look she allowed me to do so. "Bella, you're still burning up!"

"I'm fine." Those two words were said through clenched teeth.

I pointed a finger at her. "Listen here Bella, you are sick and I'm taking you home." She started giggling. What the? Bella didn't ever giggle."How many cold pills did you take?"

"Only…" she was figuring it out on her fingers, "three." She held up five fingers, but then corrected herself. "Three." I raised an eyebrow and she started laughing.

"That's it! I'm taking you home."

"No! I have to go to school." She sounded like a five year old.

"Come on, Bella."

"No!" She stomped her foot and sat down on the floor with her arms over her chest. Her pouting would have been cute at any other time, but not now.

"What kind of medicine did you take?"

"Two for the cough, two for the nose, and," she hid a giggle, "two for my stomach." So when she said three she meant three different kinds of medicine.

"That's it." I picked her up, ignoring her kicking and complaining, and set her in the car. With some bullying I finally got her to bed and went to seek out my brother.

"Hey, you're home early."

"I found Bella at school hyped up on cold medicine. I thought you said you were going to keep her from 'doing something stupid?'"

"She went to school? She was in her room last time I checked."

"Well you obviously weren't paying attention to the back door, nor the medicine bottles, because she drove herself to school after taking 6 cold medicine pills." I sat down hard on the couch next to him, my head pounding.

"Sorry, bro, that one was my bad. You goin' back to school then?"

"No, I'll stay here and take care of Bella." I heaved myself of the couch and went upstairs. After taking some Advil I made my way to the bed. Thankfully she was asleep when I got in there. I stroke her flush cheek before I lay down.

"Go back to school," she mumbled as she turned toward me. I knew she was asleep. Bella always talked in her sleep. It was always interesting what she had to say from night to night. I could stay awake and watch her sleep for hours on end. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I knew she wouldn't hear, but she didn't need to.

********************************

Bella was still asleep when I woke, but her fever seemed to have gone down. Whatever cold medicine she took obviously did the job. She moaned as I sat up. "Urgh, I have such a headache."

"Yes, taking six cold medicine pills will do that."

Her eyes widened. "Six?" I nodded. "Then that means the stuff about school really happen?" I nodded and she frustratingly put her hands over her eyes.

"Don't worry, not too many people saw you." She groaned, so I changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess the over dosing I did took cared of it." She shrugged. "I still feel disgusting though. I'm going to go take a shower."

I chuckled, "Okay, I'll go see if I can find something to eat. You should have some food in your system whether you're hungry or not."

"Actually that doesn't sound half bad." Smiling I helped her up and then made my way downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett weren't to be found, but Rose had left a note on the refrigerator:

Edward,

Carlisle called and said he and Esme will be home late and not to wait up. Emmett and I went out for supper also. Esme says there is soup in the fridge for Bella if her appetite comes back. All you have to do is stick it in the microwave for 2-3 minutes. Even you should be able to do that much.

Don't destroy the kitchen, please,

Rosalie

I sighed, so little faith. The soup was easy enough to find and despite Rosalie's lack of faith, I got it heated up with no trouble at all. "Smells good, you make it?"

I laughed, at least her humor had return if not her appetite. "No, Esme did."

"Well that explains why it tastes good." I smiled even though the humor was at my expense. I was just happy that she was eating.

"I have never seen you cook."

"Esme always insist on cooking when I ask to help." I smirked. Of course Esme would insist on cooking dinner herself. "Don't worry, I'll cook for you soon enough."

"That's alright. Let's make sure you get well first. Then you can cook for me."

She grinned, "And what if I don't past the critic's inspection?"

"Hmmm… I don't know?" She smiled as she sat down on the barstool. I sat down next to her with my own bowl of soup.

"I guess it will just have to past the inspection, then." We ate in silence after that. I insisted to leave the dishes for later, but that only received a glare that could have killed.

We decided to watch television just for something to do, but after a few minutes we were caught up in conversation. She told me about her mother and her childhood. It fascinated me how just her voice spinning tales of memories, dreams, and experiences made me want to know more. To figure out more of her mystery.

I return I told her about my life story. There really wasn't much to tell. I was born we moved from town to town for Carlisle and his work. That was it. Despite that she never once looked bored.

When here eyes started to droop we moved upstairs. I caught her as she stumbled up the stairs, but I had a feeling it had nothing to do with her recent brush with the flu. She managed to make her way to our room and get ready for bed in the bathroom, but she was pretty much gone once her head hit the pillow.

"Sleep tight, Bella." I whispered in her ear as I too lay down to sleep.

**An: Hey guys, hope you guys have a good thanksgiving. I'm not going to be home so it will be awhile before I update. Anywho, review, review, review.**


	17. living a nightmare

**An: Hey yall! Hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving. Here's the next chapter!**

The next few months went smoothly at both school and home. The Cullen's place did actually feel like home to me now, and the Cullen's themselves were family. Edward and I were apparently a "thing" now according to the gossip going around school.

I was currently at school getting my book out of my locker for history. Usually Edward was here waiting for me, but today my class had gotten out early. "Hey there dragon." James was leaning against the locker next to mine with a semi-relaxed smile. I hadn't really seen nor talk to James since that incident when I first came here.

"Hi James, what's up?"

"I thought I'd try and catch you without your bodyguard." I raised an eyebrow while I smiled. Edward was a little overprotective. I guess I had just gotten use to it.

I caught myself looking around to find him while James continued, "I was wondering if you would actually would like to go to the snowflake ball?" I blinked in surprise. James was asking me to the winter dance. Most girls in the school would be flipping out over this, but I knew for sure that James knew Edward and I were dating. Everyone in the school knew that!

"James I really don't dance."

"I could teach you, Bella. It's all in the leading really." I laughed, but

I shook my head.

"No, that's okay. I wouldn't be a good date anyway. You'd have to wear steel toe boots. Besides, I don't think my bodyguard would be too thrilled about my being your date."

He took a step towards me, pressing me against my locker. "Who said he has to rule your life?"

"Watch it James," I warned vehemently, "I haven't forgotten the last time you tried to force yourself. I still have the scars to remind me. I won't hold him back this time." He didn't move an inch despite the threat and my ice-cold glare. I was grateful to see Edward come around the corner.

"Bella, what's going on?" His velvet voice was deadly and James immediately backed off. I smirked and went to go stand by Edward, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing, let's get to the class. See you later, James." Thankfully Edward followed my lead and left James with all his limbs. By the time we made it to our classroom all his feathers were lying flat.

"So what did James want that drove him to corner you?"

"He was asking me to the dance coming up here." I shook my head, "I told him I couldn't dance, which I can't by the way, and that he would need steel toe boots if he were to take me."

He smiled his crooked smile that always seemed to make my heart jump out of my chest. "Well… I think Carlisle might have a pair in the garage."

"Edward no!" He put a finger to my lips as his smile grew bigger. I didn't get a chance to argue anymore, because class started. History had become one of my favorite classes, and not only because it was my only class with Edward. Mrs. Eddy had a way of making history make sense. I had never really gotten it back at Northeast.

Class ended before I knew it. He didn't bring the subject of the dance back up so I hoped he would forget about it. I hated that I only had one class with Edward, and he felt the same way. "See you at lunch." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"See you." I took my books from him and stepped into my English class. Angela was sitting at our table along with Ben, her boyfriend. They had joined our little "posse" at lunch. It had become an all couples table. Even Tanya and Jacob had become a couple. Edward and I had gone a couple double dates with them. At first I didn't like Jacob, he had seen just like such a jerk, but now we were just like old buds.

"So Bells, what are your plans for Christmas vacation?" Jacob asked as we walked to lunch together.

"I'm going with Edward to go visit some of his family in Ireland." He let out a loud whistle.

"Wow! Ireland! That's something." He punched me playfully. "I hear it is really pretty over there. Tanya's seen pictures. I wouldn't be surprised if she was lying though." I laughed as I sat down next to Edward.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head and took a bite of my food. I knew he hated it when I didn't answer his question, but I knew Jacob would spill the beans. Speaking of which: 3, 2, 1…

"We were just talking about Christmas vacation. Bella says you guys are going to Ireland?"

"Yeah I have some cousins who live there and Bella's always wanted to travel, so my parents said that she could tag along." I smiled. Amazing how he could skip around the explanation while still answering Jacob truthfully.

"So are you guys going to the dance?"

"No."

"Yes." I glared at Edward and he smile back. I was too angry and frustrated to argue. I could always yell at him later.

********************************

"Okay I give," Edward exclaimed as we left the school parking lot, "what did I say, Bella?" I shrugged and he pulled over to the shoulder. "Bella, please tell me what I did wrong." His pleading was hard to resist. "Is this about the dance?" I didn't answer as I continued to look out the window. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know. We don't have to go to the dance if you don't want to. I was only joking." I sighed. "Please, talk to me, Bella."

"I'm not mad." I whispered so that I could keep my voice even, but I still didn't meet his eyes.

It was quiet for a moment before he started the car and drove home. I noticed that he was driving slower than usual. He was actually driving below the legal speed limit. I sighed, "I'm sorry, Edward. It's the whole attention thing. I go with you and the spotlight would be on us the whole night. I can't deal with that, right now. Maybe by prom."

I was afraid to meet his the eyes that I knew were on me. I felt guilty for freezing him out, and I knew I had hurt him. I didn't want to see that hurt in his eyes, but he brought my face up so that I had to meet his gaze, as soon as he pulled into the garage and parked the car.

He didn't look upset, but I knew he was good at masking what he felt. "I truly am sorry, Bella. I thought you were just being stubborn."

"It's fine, Edward. You don't have to apologize." I laid my hand on his and gently freed my face. Stepping out of the car I stumbled, but somehow he still managed to catch me. I smiled up at him and his answering smile was dazzling.

We made our way upstairs to our room, and as was the usual routine Edward turned on the stereo as I started on homework. One thing I learned over these past few months was that Edward was a procrastinator. He always left things to the last minute and usually didn't even get started on homework till 9:30. Of course what took me an hour only took him ten minutes. It was so unfair.

Finally finishing I went to join Edward on the bed. He wrapped cold arms around me and just held me to his chest. I inhaled his amazingly sweet scent. It was unlike any cologne, but I knew very well that Edward didn't wear cologne. The scent was uniquely his own. I was totally and completely content.

*************************

The next day was the beginning of my worst nightmare. I was in homeroom when Victoria- the red headed girl whose main goal was to completely humiliate me- ran up and exclaimed so the whole class could hear, "Bella! Is it true that you and Edward Cullen are engaged?"

I recoiled, "How… how did you…."

"So it is true!" she squealed, bringing every eye to stare at me. That's when the gossip started up. I was pounded with questions about if I was pregnant, did Edward and I have permission from our parents, and other stuff like that. I had at least five people ask me when I was due during first period alone. It was only a matter of time before the news traveled around the whole school.

I was grateful when the bell rang for my next class, though second period wasn't much better. I was glad that my teacher was very strict about the no talking rule. His strict ruling was no doubt what kept me from falling apart, but I could still feel the eyes on me the whole time.

I practically fled out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Edward was already at my locker with my history book already in his hand. He took one look at my face and pulled me into a tight securing hug. "Bella, what's wrong?" I shook my head and struggled to free myself from his embrace before anyone saw. He let go reluctantly, and his eyes were hurt.

I snatched my history book out of his hands, grabbing my biology book along with along with it, and started towards our next class before I could loose hold of my composure. When Edward caught up with me he pulled me into a hidden nook in the hallway. "Bella, please tell me what is going on."

"We're going to be late."

"Class can wait. Now, please, tell me what happened. Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head. Of course he would blame himself.

"You didn't do anything, Edward. It's just that Victoria found out about our engagement and now the whole school probably knows. Now can we just drop it? I really don't want to be late for class." Edward nodded, knowing that the only reason I didn't want o be late was so I wouldn't draw more attention to myself.

Jake was the first to pull me into a hug in history, followed by Tanya and then Edward again. I sighed and sunk down into my seat trying my best to be invisible. "Congrats on the engagement, Edward." A kid name Embry said as he passed our table. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I groaned and laid my head on the table.

"Bella's not pregnant, you idiot!" Jake's voice had a hard edge to it and I could just picture the glare that went along with that voice.

"Well, sorry. I just assumed-"

"Well next time don't!" Embry huffed and walked away, as Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. Mrs. Eddy called class to attention and I sighed as I raised my head to listen to the lecture.

Thankfully, today was Tuesday, which meant that Edward and I got out of afternoon classes. "I'll meet you in the car." I told Edward quietly as we were walking out of the classroom.

"We don't have to leave for another half an hour, Bella." He knew that wedding plans were my least favorite past time, but I couldn't deal with thousands of eyes on me while I ate. That was just too much attention.

"I know, but I don't think I can deal with all the attention that the lunchroom is no doubt going to bring. Plus I need some solitary confinement." He nodded and chastely kissed the top of my head.

I was glad that my car had ultra tinted windows. I laid face down on the front seat feeling like a piece of crap. This was worst than having Charlie show up out of the blue.

The bottom line was my life sucked. End of story. I loved Edward yes, but I didn't want the whole school to know why we were together. That was none of their business. I hated this!

The door opened, letting the bright sunlight in. I blinked, looking up to see Edward standing outside. I sat up so he could slide in. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he shut the door, "I know that you want to be alone, but…"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I laid back down on my side this time with my head on his lap. His cold lap was not as comfortable as the car's leather seat, but it was preferable. He started humming an unfamiliar tune, which helped to settle me.

"Would you like to see if we can get out of wedding plans today? I'm sure that Esme would understand if we told her what happened." I shook my head as I sat up. He pulled me close, and started the car. I was glad to be having him take me away from this awful nightmare. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes to further get away from this awful day.


	18. patches

An: hey yall. Srry for another delayed update; my parents were out of town so I was babysitting all week. Anywho here it is. Enjoy!

Bella remain with her head on my shoulder, eyes closed the whole way to the café. I could only imagine how bad this was for her. She was just having qualms about going to the dance yesterday, now the whole school knew that we were to be married.

I wanted to comfort her, but knowing Bella she would try to downplay this as much as possible. Why on earth would somebody do that to someone? _Because Victoria is a slime bag, that's why._ I sighed, causing Bella to shift in her seat as I pulled into a parking spot. "Are you sure you want to go? I'm positive Esme would let you ditch." She shook her head, and sighed. I got out of the car and held the door open for her. I held her close as soon as she stepped out of the car, and we walked into meet Esme.

Rose and Emmett were already there, bickering about what they should get. "Hey, Bella! What do you want?"

"Nothing, Emmett. I'm not hungry." She pulled away, and took a seat. I sat down next to her as Emmett continued to whine.

"Aw, come on, Bella. You have to get something. How about a big cookie?"

"No, Emmett. I said I wasn't hungry, so just drop it."

"But Bella-"

She groaned and laid her head down on the table, "Leave me alone Emmett."

"Emmett, she doesn't want anything. Go order." My voice was calm as I rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back. Thankfully he went to go order and left us alone with some peace and quiet for a short time.

"Bella, honey, are you okay? Did something happen at school."

Bella leaned back in her chair and let her head loll backwards, so that she was staring at the ceiling. "No, I'm just tired." Esme nodded, although I knew she wasn't buying it.

"Aw, come on little sis, why won't you tell us? Is it that James dude bugging you again?"

"Drop it, Emmett."

"Bella you can tell me."

"Dang it, Emmett! Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to pry, or did she see what a bloody rotten job she did with you and raised Edward differently?" Emmett's eyes flew wide open and he was leaning back in his seat. Bella was still glaring at him with daggers, breathing raggedly. It was a minute before she calmed down enough, and looked at Esme ashamed. "I'm sorry Esme. That was uncalled for, and very rude."

"It's fine, dear. Emmett you were being rude. Apologize."

"But mom-"

"Now."

"It's fine, Esme. Excuse me." She got up and went towards the bathroom. I sighed and glared at my older brother.

"Great, thanks a lot, Emmett. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough to calm her down, you have to go and piss her off."

"What did happen today, Edward?" Rosalie had been so quiet throughout the whole spat that I had forgotten she was there.

"Someone found out about the engagement and told the whole school about it. You know how Bella hates attention, so she's all stressed out. Honestly I'm not thrilled about it either."

"You told them?" I turned to see Bella's hurt face.

"Bella…" She didn't answer. Instead she just turned and walked out the door. I heard the car start up and peel out the parking lot. "I think I'm going to need a ride back home."

*************************

It was hours before we returned home. The others wanted to hurry back the minute Bella left, but I told them it would be better to leave her alone for the moment. I knew that she would not want to speak to anyone right now, so it was better to let her have her solitary confinement.

She wasn't in our room or in the den where she usually hid when she wished to be by herself. Sighing dejected, I open the connecting bathroom door to Bella's old room where we were currently storing the baby grand piano that my parents had gotten me when I was younger. Bella was asleep on the chase next to the piano. She wasn't talking right now, so I assumed that she had fallen asleep a while ago.

It was freezing in here, there was no way she could be comfortable. I went back and grabbed a blanket off our bed and laid it out over top of her. I tucked the blanket around her, and brushed some stray hair off her cheek before kissing her forehead. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms, to lie down next to her and hold her close, but I knew that would be a huge mistake. She was still angry with me.

I sat down at the piano, and started to play one of my own compositions. This one was Esme's favorite. I had written it for mother's day a long time ago. Usually playing the song put a smile to my face, but no matter how many different songs I played I just couldn't seem to get lost in the music.

"Mmm… Edward?" I looked over to see Bella sitting up and rubbing her eye. I gave her a half-hearted smile and went to give her the jacket I was wearing when she shivered. I draped the jacket around her shoulders and then did the same for the blanket.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the café." She nodded and leaned into my side. I wrapped my arms around her, happy to see that I was part way forgiven. "Does this mean you've forgiven me?"

"I'm thinking about it." I chuckled. "I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's fine, love. It was my fault. I am curious though, what was it that I said that unsettled you?"

She sighed, and didn't answer for a while. "I was…unsettled, because instead of just you worrying and fussing over me, I now have the whole family doing it."

"Ah… the whole attention thing?"

Bella nodded. "You all have better things to do with your time."

"That's the thing, we don't mind worrying about you." She just gave me look, and I held a hand up in surrender. "Never mind, love." Somehow I triggered one of Bella's easy blushes. I brushed her cheek, and then I held her chin and leaned in to kiss her. Bella's arms snaked up around my neck as my other hand found the small of her back, and I drew her close.

I hadn't noticed how carried away we had gotten until she moved to push me away. I hadn't realized that I had gently pressed her backwards until she was lying down on the chase with me over top of her, holding myself just so that I didn't crush her but I could still feel every inch of her pressed against me. Unintentionally I had traced the outline of her bottom lip with my tongue, when she pushed me away. I was horrified. I was horrified. I couldn't believe how far I had just taken the kiss.

I sat up quickly and helped Bella do the same. "Bella I'm so sor-" she cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Don't apologize, Edward. It was just getting to be too much." I ran my hand through my hair flustered, making Bella laugh. "Really Edward, that was…wow…it's just reminded me of what almost happened."

I pulled her close and she cuddled against me as I sighed, "Charlie."

"Yep, but I'm getting better." I chuckled, remembering how on our first date we shared what we considered to be a heated kiss that caused her to be confused and upset. That was nowhere near as heated as this kissed had been and only lasted an eighth of the time.

"So do you want to stay up here, or would you like to go downstairs?" She sighed as she closed her eyes and moved so that her head was resting on her shoulder.

"Take a guess." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, resting my head in her hair. I closed my eyes in contentment as she did. It was quiet for an immeasurable amount of time before Bella sighed and quietly said, "I love you." My eyes opened wide and as I moved to look at her I noticed she was asleep.

I laughed. Bella could fall asleep in the weirdest positions. Gently I moved her so she was lying down on the lounge in a more comfortable position, then I laid down next to her and pulled her close.

************************

School the next day was ridiculous. The news spread like wildfire; absolutely everybody knew. I couldn't believe that even my teachers were congratulating me as I walked into there class. My math teacher even gave me parenting tips. I groaned and explained to him that Bella wasn't pregnant.

We were in lunch when Jacob came up and punched me in the jaw. "You Idiot! Why on earth would you do that!"

"Jacob, what the heck do you think you're doing?" He winked.

"You had to get the girl didn't you, Edward? You had the money, the car the family, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to get the prettiest girl! Then you propose to her just so you could get a claim on her!"  
"Jacob stop!" Bella yelled.

"You had to get her pregnant!"

That was it! I punched him so hard he fell over. "You idiot! She's not pregnant! It's an arranged marriage." I heard several gasps and I looked up to stare everybody down. "So everybody can just shut up and leave it to that. We didn't want this out, but now it is. Go ahead and spread the word that we're old fashioned or whatever. Just keep it to your gossip groups and leave Bella alone!"

An: Hey people! So that was eventful. Again srry for the delayed update, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out because I'm going to be helping my mom around the house. Christmas stuff, you know. Anywho, be sure to check my other story Absence denied.


	19. reaction

To my surprise, as to everyone else's, I started laughing after a minute. That was after everybody had gone back to their lunches and Edward was helping Jacob up. "Bella?" Edward's face was so confused it made me laugh harder. "Are you alright?" I tried to compose myself.

"You're… faces…were…hysterical." I tried to explain through fits of giggles.

"I think she broke." Jacob's comment wasn't helping me; it just made things worse.

"Maybe we should take her home." Tanya suggested and I think I saw Edward nod, but my sight was impaired by the tears that were filling my eyes. Edward bent down to pick me up, and carried me out bridal style with Tanya and Jacob following straight behind us.

"I'm… fine." I tried to convince them, but I was still laughing uncontrollably and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make it stop even the slightest bit.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, is everything alright?" It was our math teacher, Mr. Schroll, who had asked the question.

"Uh, yes, Bella is having a meltdown I think." This was starting to become ridiculous. I could barely breath and my sides were starting to kill me. "I was planning on taking her home, if that's alright?"

"I'll inform the office, but I believe Ms. Denali and Mr. Black should head back to lunch." I didn't think they protested, but I wasn't exactly thinking right, there wasn't enough oxygen getting to my brain and I was getting light headed.

Edward carried me out to the car, buckled me in, and I started to calm down halfway home. I can't recall if I actually stopped laughing before I fell asleep. The thing I last remembered was Edward carrying me upstairs and tucking me in.

****************************

It hurt to move when I woke up, and Edward wasn't in the room with me. Slowly and painfully I got up. Apparently uncontrollable laughter was worse than lifting when it came to soreness the morning after or whatever time it was. "Edward?" I didn't get an answer. I couldn't hear the shower, so I went to check the piano room.

He was at the piano, but his hands weren't touching the keys, which was a bad sign. "Edward?" His head didn't move from his hands.

"Is the laughing fit over?"

I took a deep breath as I walked over to him. "I think so. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry." He stood up and hugged me, burying his face into my hair. I hugged him back, laying my head on his chest.

"You really scared me back there."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just so shocked by the situation…" I broke off loosing my train of thought. "I don't know why I thought it was so funny." I felt him nod, but other than that he just held onto me tighter. "Umm… not that I mind this or anything, but are you planning to let go anytime soon?"

"Not really." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I smiled too.

"Okay then, can I suggest that we move to the chase?" Edward slowly moved backward towards the chase lounge, and we both laid down still in a hugging embrace.

I must have really freaked him out, because he wouldn't allow there to be even an inch between us. Even when I went to turn the thermostat up- it was always freezing in this room, and Edward's skin was wintery so there was not much body heat to gain there- he followed with a hand intertwined with mine. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over top of us after we had settled back on the chase.

It was very peaceful just lying there with Edward, listening to the sound of our heartbeats. That plus the soothing lullaby that he was humming lulled me to sleep. I wasn't the only one though, because Edward also fell asleep sometime after.

When I woke I found that I had moved to my back, and Edward was lying with his ear to my chest, listening to my heart. He still had a hold of my hand, holding it to his face. Right then a camera flash went off, causing Edward to bolt up practically taking my arm off in the process. "Ow!"

"Aww, wasn't that the perfect Kodak moment? Well until Edward jerked Bella's arm off." We both glared at Tanya, while Jacob laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you two. I forgot I had the flash on." I nodded reluctantly, as I started rolling my shoulder.

"Why bother take a picture at all?" Edward asked in a tense voice. His strong hands rested on my shoulders and he started to massage the sore spot. I looked up and he smiled.

"Because you two just looked so cute. I'm thinking facebook and everything. I'm sure all our friends at school will just love it." I groaned. _Great…attention._ "Don't worry Bella. It really is a good picture."

"That's not what she's worried about, Tanya. Bells doesn't like attention, remember?" I was grateful that Jacob reminded Tanya as he put an arm around her shoulders.

I was glad that their relationship was going well. I felt bad before, because I had stolen Edward away from Tanya, and then Jake had tried to flirt with me more then a few times. I reminded him constantly that he was currently dating Tanya, and I was taken, until Tanya told him off and threatened to leave him. Now they were back on track.

Tanya shot me a pleading look and I sighed. "Go ahead and put it up. I know you and Rosalie are ganging up for pictures for the wedding anyways." Esme had been complaining because both Edward and I hated getting our picture taken. All the good pictures Renee had of me were candid.

"So, are you guys going to the Snowflake Ball this Friday?"

"No, Carlisle says we're leaving Saturday morning, so we have to pack." I looked at Edward confused, and he just smiled, "Sorry, you were asleep when he told me. Is he still downstairs? He was worried about Bella."

"Yeah, he's in his study, I think."

"You should go talk to him. He was pretty upset when I carried you in the door, especially when I told him what happened." I sighed and got up. I had freaked out everybody today.

Walking down one flight of stairs I proceded slowly to Carlisle's study with my head down. I felt so bad that I had put everybody into a worry. I knocked timidly on the mahogany door. "Yes?" I cracked the door a little and stuck my head in. "Oh, Bella, please come in. How are you feeling?"

"Umm… good. A little sore from all the laughing." He chuckled shaking his head as he sat his book down.

"Edward says that the whole school knows the whole story now?"

"Yeah, which I guess is better than everyone thinking I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I scared you all with my reaction. I really have no clue why that happened."

"The mind has strange ways of protecting itself." He shrugged and gestured for me to tae a seat. "So did Tanya get her picture?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "She woke Edward up with the flash and he nearly took my arm off."

"That must have been an interesting position you two were in." I blushed, and he chuckled. "I'll have to see that picture. I usually leave those to Esme, but now I'm curious." I sighed and decided we needed a subject change.

"What book were you reading?" He held up Plato's Republic. "Hmm."

"Have you read it?" I shook my head. "He has a very strange way of thinking. It sort of gives me a headache." I laughed. "Oh, speaking of books, I have one that you might find interesting." He went to browse one of his numerous bookshelves and came back with Pop Goes The Weasel by James Patterson. "I thought you might like to read this on the plane."

"Sure sounds good."

"Well you better go start packing."

I groaned, "Great."

******************************************

"Which shirt?" It was Friday night and Edward was helping me finish my packing, and he was currently holding up two different shirts.

"The blue one." I was lying facedown on the bed, pointing to the one on the left.

"There's not a blue one, there is a red one and a green one."

I groaned, "I hate packing! Just pick one." He chuckled and threw both shirts in the suitcase.

*******************************************

"Carlisle, you are looking as young as ever!" Carlisle's sister-in-law Siobhan exclaimed as she caught him is a tight hug.

"You as well, Siobhan." She went around hugging everyone, kissing both cheeks before moving on to the next one. Her husband, Liam, clasped arms with Carlisle and kissed Esme on the cheek. He did the same for Emmett and Rosalie, and then they both stood in front of Edward and me.

"Whose this, Edward?" Liam asked in his deep voice.

"This is my fiancé, Bella. Bella, this is my Uncle Liam and his wife Siobhan."

"It's very nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"How are you liking Ireland, Bella?"

"It's very pretty over here." I didn't have a better compliment. Meeting new people wasn't my forte, I guess. I always felt awkward talking to them. Plus, the fact was that Ireland was very pretty, as was their house. It was a big tutor with about three stories and according to Edward they had eight acres in the back.

"Edward!" A brown-headed girl sang as she ran straight into Edward.

"Uff, hey Maggie." She straightened up and I saw that she was about my age.

"Here, I'll show you to your room." She started pulling on his arm and dragging him into the house as everyone chuckled. Emmett finally clued me in.

"Edward is Maggie's favorite cousin out of all of us." I nodded and mouthed 'oh' while I bent down to pick up my suitcase.

Liam told me where Edward usually slept and I made my slow accent as I gave my thanks. They had a steep, spiral staircase, which led up to the third story, not a best friend to someone who is as accident prone as I am. After I tackled the treacherous stairs it was easy to find the room.

"Hey Bella!" Maggie greeted me as I walked in. "I'm Maggie! Sorry for stealing Edward away from you."

"That's okay." I liked Maggie; she was nice. She smiled and hugged Edward once more before she skipped down the stairs. Edward shook his head and then held his arms out in an open invitation. I gladly took it and I felt at home in his strong arms.

**********************************

The week we spent in Ireland was nice. Maggie showed me around Dublin while Edward stayed back to help Liam and Carlisle with the farm. But when we arrived home on Christmas Eve I was dead tired and I was glad to be back in my own bed.

I didn't even make it in the house before I fell asleep. I had fallen asleep in the car and Edward had carried me up to bed. I slept the rest of the day and through the night with Edward by my side. He was more use to the jet lag than I was, but even he was not immune to it.

We woke Christmas morning to yet another camera flash. As I opened my sleep heavy eyes I noticed that I had somehow through out the night I had curled up in a tight ball on top of Edward's chest. "Time to wake up, love birds. Santa came last night." Emmett was way to chipper this morning.

I slowly moved to get up and Edward did the same as Emmet ran downstairs. You would have thought that he was only 5 instead of 20. Yawning we made our way downstairs when I noticed there was a huge cedar tree covered in ornaments that wasn't there when we left. "Carlisle had Tanya set it up while we were gone." Edward explained when he saw what caught my attention.

Carlisle handed me a cup of coffee when I came to sit down on the couch next to him. I gladly took it and took sips as I leaned on Edward's shoulder. Emmett declared himself Santa and started passing out gifts. I received several books and some expensive clothes along with a ring and matching necklace set from Edward.

When all the presents had been passed out and I thought we were done, I started to get up to go get some more sleep, but Carlisle stooped me. "Wait a minute, Bella. You have one more present left." I sat down confused as he quickly left the room. He came back with what seemed like a hatbox with mesh-covered holes. "This one is from me. I found it the Friday before we left and I thought you might like it."

I nodded as I undid the bow. I wasn't expecting the brown fur-ball that jumped up to lick my face off. I finally got a hold of the thing and held it away. "Aww, she's so cute. Thank you, Carlisle." It was a brand new puppy! I had always wanted a dog, but Jasper was allergic so that was impossible. "What breed is she?"

"The lady said she was a yorkipo, a mix between a yorkie and a poodle. They're suppose to not shed and only grow to be four to six pounds." I smiled, so she was a lap dog. I set her on the ground to let her walk around.

Edward started laughing. "Are you sure you got her a dog?" I smacked him. I thought she was adorable.

"I think she's cute."

"She is, but she's not as cute as you." He leaned in to kiss me and the puppy started to bark, trying to get on the couch. Edward stopped an inch from my face and turned to glare at the dog, and she started to growl. Everyone started laughing. "Great, we have a five inch chaperon. Thanks Carlisle." Everyone just laughed harder.

"Are you jealous?" I asked as I picked the little puppy up. She just licked my face in return. I laughed, that must mean yes.

"What are you going to name her Bella?"

I looked the dog over and noticed her color was that of brown sugar and that was what I would name her. "Sugar."

**AN: hahahahahahaha lol! mokona you are probably the only one who caught the joke, so i'll clue you others in. sugar is actually my puppy and i wanted to give BElla a puppy and now mine is part way famous. lol anywho review, review, review. and to all of you who are reading Abstence Denied i will get the chapter up soon. promise. my computer is being stupid and not letting me put it up but it let me put up this one, so chapter 2 is done its just not up yet**


	20. writer's block

Hey guys I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys on this story as well as for Absence Denied. I've been having writers block for TGW and my file for Absence Denied is currently in Mexico with my Papi. So please be patient and if you have any ideas on what you might want to see in TGW please don't be afraid to speak up. Also if some of you would keep my dad in your prayers that would be great! (*if that's not your thing then please don't get all mean and nasty about it. It was just a request.)


	21. authors note

Hey guys, my family is going through time now. My dad apparently isn't coming back and we're all a mess right now. So I'm going to be taking a break from all my stories here on fanfiction and focus on the book I'm trying to write, because right now I would probably have all the characters cutting wrist and stuff. But in this other story the girl is going through somewhat of the same thing I am right now. So I'm going to take a break for now and vent through that story.


	22. please read

Hello people,

I'm sorry to report that I will not be continuing my fanfictions. Life has gotten really busy and I'm trying to write and publish a book to help pay for college; however, if one of you would like to continue one of the stories, you can leave me a message. I apologize for having you wait for something for an update that didn't come.

I apologize again,

Muckfarmedrose


End file.
